A New Dawn
by SparksAndFires
Summary: Sakura and Naruto can't just "forget" about Sasuke. But after letting him slip through their fingers yet again, can anyone believe he is still going to come back? Yet when Sasuke saves Sakura's life, her entire world is thrown upside down. SakuxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I, Masashi Kishimoto, the creator/owner of Naruto decided to write a fanfiction. I mean I just own the plot and the story and can change it whenever I want. But I decided to write a FANfiction. Of course that makes sense.**

In case anyone is too much of an idiot to figure it out...The above disclaimer is a lie. I am not Masashi Kishimoto. And I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Now if you excuse me I am going to go cry in a corner thinking about how I wish I owned Naruto.

Now go read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan...I'm really sorry. I really wish I could go with you."

"Naruto. Relax. I'm just going to collect some medical herbs for Lady Tsunade. Really easy, trust me if you went you'd be bored."

"Still, I wish I could come. What if you run in to Teme again? What if you get hurt?"

Sakura sighed, Naruto could be so annoying. "Trust me, nothing will happen. Besides it was pure luck we ran in to Sasuke. And it is because of him you need your rest…"

"But Sakura-Channnnnn, I heal really fast! Just give me one more day and I'll come with you!"

"No. I don't care if the kyubbi helps you heal quickly. You need your rest. I'll only be gone for three days at most. And that's if I decide to stay overnight at an inn. And about Sasuke, we haven't seen him in seven years, there is no way we are going to see him twice in one week."

Naruto stared at her, struggling to find words, "Yeah...But what if...Ummm..."

Sakura gently put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto. Please relax. I will only be gone for a few days. It's only a D ranked mission. The only reason I'm going on this mission is because I know what herbs Lady Tsunade needs and what they look like."

Naruto's head slumped in defeat, as Sakura moved towards the door.

"Hey...ummm...Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, his face turning bright red.

"Yea?"

"I was thinking and maybe when you come back, we can go out for ramen."

Sakura sighed. Naruto still hadn't stopped asking her out. "I'll think about it." She responded as she exited the hospital room.

* * *

"Sorry boys. Maybe another day." Sakura shouted at the rather large men standing around her.

"Awww come on sugar. Don't be like that." The largest man responded.

"Nah, you're not my type."

The man winked, "You can't be sure." He nodded to the surrounding men. The men all sneered at Sakura, before charging her.

She smiled. 'Only 10? This won't be hard.' She thought to herself as she started gathering chakra in her heel. She waited until the men were only a few feet away before slamming her heel into the ground, causing the land around her to explode.

Most of the men got trapped by the cracks that now ran through the earth. The few, who had managed to dodge, were quickly punched into trees.

Sakura had just turned to leave when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her upper body, pinning her arms to the sides of her body.

"Shit" She swore.

The man laughed. "You sure are feisty, ain't ya?" Sakura recognized the voice as the one who had spoke with her earlier.

Sakura was able to throw her head back into his face. It hurt the back of her head but it caused the man holding her to shout out a string of profanities.

"You little bitch. I guess you won't be any fun. I'll just kill you here. You're gonna pay for that and what you did to my men. Your death will be nice and slow." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura couldn't hold back the shudder that went down her spine.

"If you beg I'll make it real quick." The man continued.

"You will never hear me beg" Sakura stated icily.

"Wanna bet?" He said as Sakura felt something cold press into her neck. "Let's see how long this will go. Maybe you'll die" He stated casually as he caused blood to flow from her neck.

Sakura let out a whimper of pain as the sharp blade cut into her neck.

The man laughed as tears started falling down Sakura's face.

Sakura saw something in front of her, just before the man's hold on her was broken, causing her to fall to the ground.

She looked up to see why the man had dropped her and she found herself staring up into red eyes.

"SASUKE!" She screamed, curling her hands into fists.

He quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Are you ok?" He asked before moving his hand.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes. But why are you here? Why did you save me?"

"Hn."

"That's not a real answer."

"Hn."

"Sasu…….." She started before collapsing onto the cold ground as the world around her started fading away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

And please REVIEW! Because I need to know if this story is worth continuingor if my brain just died well I was writing.

So if you want the story to continue click the grayish-blue button and write down a comment!!

**WARNING SPOILER ALERT**. **DO NOT READ THE FALLOWING COMMENT UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MANGA CHAPTER 406!! SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD PART IF YOU HAVE NOT READ!**

Ok. So is anyone else dying to know what the note says? And poor Nartuo, and the Iruka thing was kinda weird, but I suppose hes always there to comfort Naruto. Also, I LOVE KISAME more then ever before!! The whole thing with Suigetsu was soooo hilarious. I love Sasuke's reaction, with the whole your gonna get your ass kicked comment and look. But poor Naruto now Sasuke is after the nine tailed fox too :(.

**OK. End of spoiler rant!**

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I, Masashi Kishimoto, the creator/owner of Naruto decided to write a fanfiction. I mean I just own the plot and the story and can change it whenever I want. But I decided to write a FANfiction. Of course that makes sense.**

This is the last disclaimer I am including in this story!! All of you know that I am **NOT **Masashi Kishimoto. And I do **NOT**own Naruto,

Sorry it took so long. My brain died.  
Anyways enjoy and **BOLD **is inner Sakura

R&R

* * *

"TSUNADE WERE'S SAKURA-CHAN??"

"Baka! Don't yell so much. I don't know. She should have been back a day ago or at least reported in, so I've sent a team of ANBU's after her. Don't worry Naruto, we'll find her."

"But Granny, why didn't you send me??"

"Because you were still in the hospital."

"Oh, yeah…..Those ANBU better find her."

"NARUTO!! Do you really think I sent anything but the best? Sakura is like a daughter to me, you really think I would let anything happen to her?"

"No, but I can't stand to have any more of my family torn apart."

"I know, don't worry we'll find her and you'll get Sasuke back. I know you will."

"RIGHT! Then I'll become the next Hokage."

Tsunade couldn't help it as she felt the sides of her lips curl upwards; Naruto could always make her smile.

* * *

"Suigetsu shut your mouth!" Karin roared grabbing Suigetsu's collar.

"Don't order me around bitch!" He spat in her face.

Jugo sighed, he was used to his teammates screaming at each other.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke is back." Jugo whispered.

"Sasuke-kun" Karin smiled, as she dropped Suigetsu on to the floor. "Umm…Do I look all right? I can feel it!! Today is the day Sasuke-kun will be mine!"

"He is carrying someone" Jugo said over Karin.

"Wonder who it is. Looks like it has pink hair. And I thought Karin had a weird hair color…" Suigestsu muttered.

"SHUT UP! MY HAIR IS BEAUTFUL!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"Yea…cuz you know, I want bright red hair. Anyways Sasuke's carrying it bridal style. I see some curves so I'm betting it's a girl. Oh Karin…looks like you got some competition..."

"Sasuke-kun loves me and only me. I'm sure he has a good reason for why he has a slut with him. She probably passed out seeing how handsome he is. But the slut's outta luck he's all mine. I better go help him, you know dispose of the slut. OOOOHHHH SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"Jugo, I think that girl has mental issues."

Jugo nodded his head, as the pair watched Karin skip over to Sasuke.

"WHATTTT?!" Karin screamed. "YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THIS WHORE??"

"That's what I said. Now take care of her, and if I see that you've hurt her, I will kill you."

Karin tried pouting the sexiest way she could think of. "Fineeeeeeee. But you owe me"

Sasuke glared at her.

"You go on a date with me, and the slut remains unharmed."

"How about, you take care of her and you get to keep your pathetic life."

Karin stared after him with her mouth hanging open.

"Karin, come here. She'll be in my room; you stay there and take care of her. And if any of my clothes go missing, you die."

* * *

"OY SLUT! WAKE UP!"

A pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes, "where am I?"

"In the middle of the woods"

'No duh' Sakura thought to herself. 'Who is this girl?'

'**I dunno. And why is she calling us a slut?"**

'No idea. The last thing I remember is Sasuke-kun saving us…Did he bring us here?'

'**Doubt it. Why would he care about us? He left us on a fucking bench and tried to kill Naruto….twice.'**

Sakura was dragged out of her thoughts by the girl speaking again. Sakura noted that half her hair was combed neatly and the other half was wild. Her hair was a bright red.

"Ok slut, there are some rules…."

Sakura cut her off, "Three things first. One, where am I? Two, who are you? And three, why the hell are you calling me a slut?"

The girl glared at her. "Ok, I'll humor you. As I already said you're in the middle of the woods. Sasuke-kun doesn't want you to know where you are."

'Sasuke-kun?!' She thought as her inner went wild, muttering something about killing that bastard.

"Next my name is Karin." The girl, Karin, stated while turning towards the door.

"And that still doesn't answer why you are calling me a slut?"

She whipped around. "Ahhh that brings me back to my rules. I saw Sasuke-kun bring you here. Carrying you bridal style, like you were something special, he even let you sleep in his bed, wear his clothes, and continue to breath. But, listen you slut. I don't know what you did to Sasuke-kun to make him care for you. He probably sees you as being so pathetic that he needs to take care of you. But whatever his reasons are, Sasuke-kun is mine. No one else is allowed to touch him. Is that clear?"

Sakura kept a stoic face as she nodded her head. Noticing for the first time, she was dressed in dark pants while wearing a white shirt. She wondered idly if Karin had changed her or if someone else had.

Karin grabbed Sakura by the neck and slammed her into a wall. The cut on her neck burned and she couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain.

"I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Karin, drop her if you want to live." A stoic voice called from the shadows.

"Of course Sasuke-kun" Karin responded in the sweetest voice she could manage while fluttering her eyelashes. She then dropped Sakura unceremoniously onto the wooden floor as she walked towards her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke waited till Karin was standing next to him before punching her in the stomach. "I'm not yours" He whispered before picking Sakura up off the floor and tucking her into the bed. "Now leave. I'll watch Sakura now."

"But Sasuke-kun, what if she tries to rape you?"

"Hn. Get out. Now."

Sasuke didn't speak until he was sure Karin couldn't hear him. "You ok?"

"Oh yes, Sasuke I'm fine. I'm just being held hostage by a boy who left me on a bench and tried to kill his best friend."

"Hn." Sasuke noticed that she didn't call him Sasuke-kun. He was surprised how much that bothered him. He couldn't help but wonder if she had found someone else.

"You and your fucking one word answers are getting on my nerves."

"Good." He said, smirking, as she glared at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He said raising an eyebrow as she prepared to ask him a question.

"Why did you save me?"

That took him off guard, he knew the answer but he also knew that he could never tell Sakura the truth. So he made up a lie, "instinct, I guess. I mean when we were Team 7, me and Naruto always had to save you so I guess I still felt the need to protect you."

Sakura's face didn't change as she processed what he was saying.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you stop putting the –kun at the end of my name?"

"Because I don't love traitors."

* * *

DONE!! And its super long because I felt bad about my brain dieing on you guys.

I also kinda forgot about this story until i got a review telling me to update!! Ooopsies...

Anywhos **REVIEW** (it reminds me to update for this story)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…I got two reviewers in for the story (4 reviews from the same two people)…TWO!!

And one of them reviews every single chapter of my stories (HugeSakuraFan1) and I love her for it…  
The other reviewer is bloodREDhairedGIRL676 and she is the one who got you the second chapter

And I love these two people, but I don't want to write a story for two people, so if you want this story to continue, please review or I am going to discontinue it.

Anywhos, review if you want more

* * *

"Sooo…how long is pinkie staying with us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn."

"Well, I for one think that the slut should go immediately."

"Aye, Karin we know. Shut up already!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Hpmh…Oh well Sasuke-kun agrees with me. Right?" She asked while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Get off me. Now."

Suigetsu had to stifle his laugh as Karin sat up, pouting.

"Sakura, is going to be with us for a while. Having her will bring Naruto to us. And when we have Naruto, Itachi will come. And meanwhile, she has been trained by Tsunade, so her medical justu will be helpful."

"Jugo and I can heal people. She'll only slow us down."

"Hn. She stays"

"But Sasuke-kun...She will slow us down."

"She can kick your ass."

"No slut can beat me."

"Wanna bet?" They heard a voice ask from behind them.

"Sure you're on!" Karin yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke said, pretending like he didn't care, but meanwhile wondering why he hadn't sensed her chakra. "Sakura, you should be resting."

"I'm fine. I'm not the same weak crybaby you left behind all those years ago"

'**CHA! WE'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE WEAK!'**

"Hn"

"Anyways, slut. If we're beating then if I win you are not allowed to talk to Sasuke-kun anymore."

"And if I win?"

"Fat chance. Buttt if you win...I'll leave Sasuke-kun alone."

"No. You can have Sasuke, he's all yours. I say you have to stop calling me slut."

"Not gonna happen. You're a slut, and the world deserves to know."

'**The nerve of this bitch!'**

"Fine. I'll work with your stupid terms."

"Deal. Slut."

"Hn. Just fight already."

"Hehe. Catfight. This should be entertaining..." Suigetsu added.

Jugo nodded.

* * *

"DIE BITCH" Karin screamed as she threw two shuriken at Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she caught the two shuriken on her finger. "You're going to need to do better than that."

"Just warming up slut!"

"Surrre you are"

"DIE" Karin roared as kunai came at Sakura from all sides.

"Got ya!" Karin screamed as all her kunai hit. "I win"

Karin heard Sakura's laughter as the Sakura in front of her, turned into a log. "SHIT"

"Karin, how did you not see that coming?" Suigetsu asked.

"SHUT UP" She said as she closed her eyes to scan the cabin for Sakura's chakra.

"Yo bitch. Hate to help you, but open your eyes and look in front of you." Suigetsu shouted.

"What?" Karin whispered as she opened her eyes to see Sakura no more than 30 feet away. "God damn it" She yelled as she charged at Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she tapped her foot on the ground, causing a huge fissure to open up, which Karin fell into.

"SLUT" Karin shrieked as she pulled herself up, only to charge at Sakura again.

Sakura just waited until Karin was close enough, and flicked her forehead, sending her flying across the room, denting the wall and causing her to pass out.

"Oops. Too hard and sorry about the wall and the floor. But, anyways, you guys got anything to eat around here?"

"Yeah…Come with me, pinkie. Oh and nice job kicking Karin's ass" Suigetsu said.

"Ok...Thanks. What's your name?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu grinned at her, showing off his pointy, shark like teeth. "I'm Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Ok. And I'm Sakura Haruno."

"No. You're pinkie. Anyways let's go grab some food." He said as he grabbed his sword.

"Pinkie? Original, think of that all by yourself? Hey...wait a second...Isn't that Zabuza Momochi's sword?"

"Yes it was. I took it. How did you know that?"

"When I was a genin, my squad fought against him."

"Oh ok...WAIT...That means you were once one of Sasuke's teammates?'

"Unfortunately."

"Hmm. He said the girl on his team, was more in love with him than Karin. Guess he was exaggerating."

"No, he wasn't. I was in love with him, when I was still a weak crybaby. But after he left, left me on a fucking bench, trying to kill his best friend...twice, and betrayed the Leaf, I changed, and stopped chasing after him like a pathetic little fan girl. I started actually training, and well now I'm one of the strongest kunochis in the world."

"Well as interesting as your life story is, I'm hungry let's get some food!"

"You're the one who asked. But lead the way to the kitchen!"

* * *

Doneee!

And remember, you want more of this story, your gonna have to review.

I love bloodREDhairedGIRL676 and HugeSakuraFan1 (I really love her) but I really want to feel like I am writing for more then these two wonderful people

Sorry for my odd ways and my rantings!!

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

yay!! I got reviews!! From more then two people!! Thank you all so much!!

I'm sorry its so short...So I'll update again...and soon!!

But I think its cute, even if it is super short!!

Oh, yea, Inner Sakura is in **BOLD**

Read and Please Review Some More!!

* * *

"SUIGETSU!!"

"WHAT?"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"What do you want, pinkie?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar…"

"Are you serious? You woke me up so we can spar?"

"Yep"

"Well, lucky you because I love to fight! You're on." He said, smiling to show off his shark-like teeth.

"I'm going to win!!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass back to the Leaf Village!"

"In your dreams! Come on lets go!"

"Wait. As much as I loved seeing you kick Karin's ass, I noticed you're pretty strong. And considering I don't want to sleep outside, let's go outside, so we don't destroy this cabin, ok?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Sure, that makes sense."

Just then, Sasuke appeared, from around the corner. With one eyebrow arched he asked, "Where are you two going?"

"Outside, so I can kick her pretty little ass all over the place."

"You wish!"

"No." The Uchiha whispered.

"No?? Stupid Sasuke, you ruin all the fun..." Suigetsu pouted.

"She is not allowed to go outside and train with you."

"Since when do you control me?" The pinked haired girl snarled.

"Suigetsu, leave."

"Wh-what?! Why this is just getting good!"

Sasuke whipped around to glare at the mist shinobi.

"Fine...ass."

"Uchiha" Sakura growled once Suigetsu was out of their sight, "You can't control me."

Sasuke used his body to pin her against the wall. He moved his face close to her ear, close enough so that his warm breath fanned across her cheek. "Sakura you forget that you are my captive."

Inner Sakura chose this moment to make her unwanted appearance, **"Oh my god. He is so fucking hot. Show him whose boss by kissing him on his perfect luscious lips."**

Sakura gave her head a mental shake, she was already having trouble thinking in full thoughts around Sasuke, and he being this close didn't help.

"O-Oh I haven't forgotten. I just need something to do. Besides why do you care if I go outside for some exercise?"

"Oh I don't. I just don't want you to be alone with him."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You're allowed to train with me. But not with him"

"And why is that, Mr. I-Control-Everything?"

"Because your mine."

"NANI?"

Sasuke's only response was to kiss her on the lips. He pulled away slowly, savoring the taste of her lips.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered out as she stared up into his onyx orbs with her shinning emerald eyes.

"I knew you still loved me" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his long arms around her tiny waste.

She leaned her head into his shoulder, effectively hiding her face from view. But Sasuke still heard her mumble softly into his shoulder…

"I could never stop"

* * *

Hehe...I liked this chapter!! Sasuke got Sakura to admit she still loves him...What will happen next?? A giant cookie to whoever guesses right!!

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE TOGETHER!!

But sadly, no one got the cookie!

See my mind is EVIL, and if Sasuke and Sakura got together so easily then this story would be BORING!!

**

* * *

**

'Inner Sakura'

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

"Hn. I know."He whispered to her, before tilting her head up to start kissing her again.

"OH SASUKE-KUN!!" Someone screamed from around the corner. As soon as the voice reached them, Sasuke let go of Sakura and backed away from her.

"Hn?" He said as Karin appeared around the corner.

"I wanted to show you something..."

"Hn."

"Karin" Sakura whispered as she got up off the ground. "Since I beat you, shouldn't you be leaving Sasuke-ku, umm, Sasuke alone?

"You said it didn't matter to you" Karin said, smiling, as she reached out for Sasuke's hand, "Come-on you'll like what I have to show you!"

"Hn..."

"Good, let's go!" She screamed as she dragged Sasuke down the hall.

'**And she calls us the slut'**

'_Yeah, I know'_

'**Let's go see what she's showing him'**

Sakura smiled as she masked her chakra, and quietly fallowed the remains of Karin's chakra. Sakura fallowed her chakra until she was outside of Karin's room, she quietly peaked through the partially open door, to see Sasuke pinning Karin against the wall. His lips were roaming her body as she let out pleasure filled moans. Sakura let out a quiet gasp as she quickly closed the door. She ran, not knowing where she was going, until she ran into a large object. She looked up, through tear-glazed eyes, to see Suigetsu looking down at her.

"You ok?" He asked.

Not knowing if she could say anything without bursting into more tears, she simply nodded her head.

Suigetsu, seemingly sensing the on-coming water works, wrapped his arms around her. He placed his head on top of hers, and just held her for a few seconds before asking, "This is about Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded her head, amazed that Suigetsu was actually comforting her.

"Ignore the ass. Come-on lets grab something to eat then beat the shit outta each other!"

Sakura giggled, "ok..."

Suigetsu smirked, and Sakura noticed for the first time that he was actually cute, if you ignored the shark teeth.

'**And Sasuke-kun doesn't like him…' Inner whispered smiling deviously.**

'_So?'_

'**So, he's perfect to make Sasuke-kun jealous!'**

'_Oh, you are such a genius'_

'**I know'**

"Yo Sakura, we gonna get something to eat? Or are you going to stand around staring at me all day? Suigetsu joked.

"Oh…" Sakura mumbled, as a blush lit up her cheeks.

"You are so weird..."

"You're the one who can turn into water, so I'm the weird one?"

"At least I don't have pink hair! What happened? Did a kid stick bubblegum in it and you could never get it out?"

Sakura let out a growl, "I'll have you know this is my natural hair color!''

"Sure it is..."

"Well at least my hair isn't white!"

"Whites better then pink." He said coming closer to her.

She felt her back hit the wall, and Suigetsu was still approaching her.

"Only really old people have white hair"

'**Perfect! Let him pin us up against that wall, and let our body do what we want!'**

'_Pervert'_

"**Well since I am you, then it makes you a pervert…"**

"Is that so?" Suigetsu said leaning over her, snapping her out of her conversation with Inner Sakura.

"Mhmmm"

"Do I look old to you?"

"No" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good" He whispered back, placing his lips against her own.

"Sakura...GET AWAY FROM HIM" A voice growled, forcing the couple to jump apart.

"What do you want...Sasuke?" Sakura snarled back.

* * *

Muhahaha

my evil mind strikes again!! And we all know how well Uchiha's hold grudges...

* * *

DONT KILL ME

I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been in the hospital since Thursday -.-'  
(Yes, if you want to know, I will tell why I was there)

I wrote the chapter on my laptop while there, but there was no wi-fi so I couldn't post it

Soo in my insane rush to post this, I didnt talk with my wonderful beta...ooops...so sorry if there are errors, but I think I caught them all!

* * *

REVIEW!! And also, I'm going to write a new story, so if you go to my profile there is a poll! (you can vote for who I should pair Sakura up with next!!) I would love it if you voted!!

Oh and my giant cookie (well I new one cuz i ate the old one xD) is still waiting for whoever wants to guess whats going to happen next!!


	6. Chapter 6

Eeep!! Don't kill me!!

Ok that's then end of my rant!!

Enjoy the chapter!!

Oh and be warned, there is kinda a lot of swearing, but this is rated T, and I don't think swearing qualifys a story to be rated M. M is like for the lemony stuff...so if you hate swearing, sorry!!

But on the bright side...my mind was NOT evil this time. But don't worry there will be something more evil in the next chapter...can't have anyone being to happy!!

* * *

Recap!!

"Sakura….GET AWAY FROM HIM" A voice growled, forcing the couple to jump apart.

"What do you want...Sasuke..." Sakura snarled at him.

* * *

"Hn."

"That's not a fucking answer!"

"Errrr...I think I'll be going now..." Suigetsu said backing away slowly.

"Bastard. No one touches what is mine." Sasuke said punching Suigetsu in the stomach.

"SUIGETSU!" Sakura screamed.

Suigetsu stomach transformed into water, as he looked up at Sakura and said, "Now why would you be worried about me?" His hand curled around the handle of his sword as his mouth broke into a large smile.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of the hole in Suigetsu's stomach as the water rushed back up to fill in the gap.

"Hn. You still die."

"You think so?" Suigetsu said as he drank a sip of water, "come on Uchiha, let's see if you can back up that talk. Or are you all bark and no bite?"

Sasuke growled as he charged at Suigetsu, who in return got into a defensive stance.

Suigetsu was about to grab Sasuke's fist as Sakura stood in front of him and grabbed Sasuke's hand as she threw him into the wall.

"Suigetsu" She said her head down, and her hair covering her eyes.

"What?"

"Leave. This is my fight."

"Hell no. That fucking Uchiha can't go around bossing the hell out of us."

"Suigetsu!" She whispered, her voice cold as ice, "Go." With that last word she glared at Suigetsu through her bangs.

"Fine, if you die, it's not my fault." He said sighing. "To bad, it would have been fun to fight the Uchiha."

"Hn. Sakura that's some pretty big talk coming from someone so weak."

"You don't know anything about me...Sasuke-_kun_." She said, spitting out the kun. "I became stronger to get you back. I can beat you easily now."

"Well Sakura-_san_, why did I need to save you, if you're so fucking strong?"

"You didn't need to save me!"

"Hn. You would have rather died?" He smirked, "If that's the case, I will gladly give your wish, you little slut."

Sakura aimed a punch at his head, as she felt tears form in her eyes. Sasuke caught the punch, but winced as the punch shattered the bones in his hand.

Sakura started screaming at him as soon as he caught the punch, "I'm the slut?? You're the one who kissed me, then went and made out with KARIN!!"

"Hn…"

"That's right Uchiha, I saw that" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura tensed as she felt Sasuke appear behind her. She closed her eyes in preparation of the punch that never came. Instead, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her small waist and sat down, forcing Sakura to sit in his lap.

Sakura started struggling, "Let me up you god-damn bastard!"

"Hn. No." He said as he tightened his grip on her forcing her to stay still. Once she was somewhat still, he placed his chin on top of her head

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red, as she realized she was sitting in Sasuke's lap. She was pissed at herself that she had allowed herself to get in the position, and that she was crying in front of Sasuke, again.

"Sakura..." The avenger whispered.

"What?" She whispered back, trying to keep more tears from falling.

"What's wrong?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG?? YOU KISSED ME THEN THE NEXT SECOND I SAW YOU ALMOST HAVING SEX WITH KARIN!!" She yelled, angry tears falling down her face.

Sasuke reached up and brushed her pink locks, out of her eyes. Then he wiped away her tears. After a few seconds he whispered, "What the hell are you talking about."

Sakura was doing the best to keep away from hysterics, so when she answered her voice was barely above a whisper, "I-I saw you. In Ka-Kar...her...room. You and her, making out. You didn't seem to mind at all. Kissing me and then going right to her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't lie. I saw you, after you left with Karin. I f-fallowed you. I thought you cared for me."

"Sakura…of course I care for you."

"Then why?? Why did you go to her?"

"While it is true I went to Karin to her room. I never kissed her. She tried to kiss me as soon as we entered, but I pushed her away, and left her. I left to find you."

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, looking up into his onyx orbs.

"I don't know what you saw, but I would never touch her in any way."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry." She said crying into his chest.

"Hn." He said, but held her close nonetheless. "What about Suigetsu?"

"What about him?" She said, lifting her head so she could gaze quizzically at his face.

"Do you like him more than me?"

"W-Wha?? Of course not!"

"Hn."

"You can't say more than one word. You haven't changed a bit. Guess it's something I'll have to get used to." She said, smiling up at him.

"Hn." He whispered, but with a small smirk on his face.

"Jerk."

"Hn."

"Is hn even a word?"

"Yes"

"God-damn it. You can never say more than a word."

"Nope." He said as his smirk grew.

"You are such a bastard!"

"But you love me anyways"

"Yea..." She said. "HEY WAIT!! YOU SAID MORE THEN ONE WORD!!"

"You're annoying" He whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on let's go..."

* * *

Ok...sorry I made you wait.

**Review!!**

Plus there is no chance you get a giant cookie if you dont **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hate to admit it, but I think this chapters a bit dull, but thats because its setting up the scene for my evil mind. So it is important...I hate writing these chapters as much as you hate reading them, but I tried to throw in some humor...

I just think I failed...miserably

Anyways R&R

* * *

Something rustled the bushes behind Sakura.

"Hey, Suigetsu! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise, there was something in the bushes"

"Must have been the wind, because I didn't hear nothing"

"Oh...ok"

"But I do know...You've let your guard down!" He yelled as he made a swing for her head with his giant sword.

"HEY! Watch it!! That could have taken my head off!!" She screamed as she dodged backwards.

"But it didn't. If you couldn't dodge it then you deserved to die."

"Oh that's nice. Good to see you take training so lightly..."

"Hn. I don't see anything wrong with it. Its how Zabuza trained me and I turned out fine."

"Sureee...fine is exactly the word I would use to describe you..."

"Damn straight...hey wait a second..."

Sakura started laughing. "Geez Suigetsu, you are so fucking slow!"

* * *

"SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade roared.

"Yes, milady?"

"Get me Naruto Uzumaki! Tell him the report about Sakura is in. Also get me Shikamaru Nara."

"Hai"

* * *

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said as he climbed through the open widow.

"WHAT IS IT GRANDMA-TSUNADE??" Naruto yelled like a manic as he charged through the door a few seconds later.

"Glad you both could make it. Naruto, Shikamaru, the ANBU I sent out just came back with news regarding Sakura's location."

"Finally!! I thought those masked-morons were never gonna come back!" Naruto stated.

A vain popped on Tsunade's forehead as she punched Naruto on the head, "Listen you baka, Sakura's location has been confirmed, but..."

"Well if she's been found, why ain't she here yet? Are you hiding her?? If she's not here, then when am I going to get to go save her?"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Tsunade screamed. "As I was saying, Sakura's position was found, however; she is with Sasuke Uchiha."

"I knew I should have gone with her! I'M SO STUPID!!"

"What a drag. Naruto, this is serious, for once in your life, just shut up. Please continue Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Thank you Shikamaru. I want you and Naruto to get Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi Hatake. Then come back to my office and I will inform you of your mission."

"Hai!" Naruto and Shikamaru stated as they turned to leave the office.

"Wait just one second."

"But Grandma-Tsunade..."

"Naruto, be quiet, this is important. From what my reports say, Sakura did not look as though she was forced to be there. Sasuke wasn't around when the scouts saw her. But she was playfully sparring with Suigetsu Hozuki, a former test subject of Orchimaru."

"No...This can't be true. Sakura would never betray the village...She has no reason to" Naruto stammered out.

"Wrong, idiot." Shikamaru corrected.

"Well if your so smart then why would she betray the village? No one loves the village more then Sakura!"

"Two words, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh yea, she loved him, but I thought she was over him..."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it does not look like she is. This means if you see Sakura, you must bring her back as if she was a criminal. And because of her past with the Uchiha, I would not be surprised if he really is the reason she does not seem to mind being held captive. Also, from what the ANBU saw, it looks like she is not a prisoner, because of the number of rights and freedoms she has. She could have run away any time, but she didn't even look like the thought occurred to her. Therefore we must assume that Sakura Haruno is now a missing-nin and possibly involved with Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade stated sadly.

"This can't be true, Sakura can't be..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"You both are dismissed."

* * *

Once again, horribly sorry. And I'm going to be outta town this weekend!

So, I'll try to update by tomorrow, but I make no promises, though the next update should be ready by Monday, unless something bad happens...

Anyways please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Back!! With a new update. And this one is LOOOOOONG!!

Please review (yes I know, I am a review whore)

**I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews last time...**

* * *

"Karin, where's Sakura" Sasuke asked not looking up from the tomato he was eating.

"Outside. Training with her boyfriend." Karin responded not bothering to stop staring at Sasuke.

"Boyfriend?"

"Suigetsu."

"Hn."

"Ever since she saw us, she's been all over him. I don't know what she sees in that dumbass, but whatever, less competition."

"Hn."

"Suigetsu should thank me..."

"Karin."

"Yes Sasuke-kun" Karin responded, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Next time, we do it, you better lock the door and seal it with a genjustu." Sasuke threatened.

"I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in the moment..."

"No. You just wanted Sakura to see us."

"Ok. You caught me. But what's wrong with wanting you all to myself?"

"Everything."

"Hmph. Whatever. But just remember who to come too, whenever you want." She said with a suggestive wink.

"Hn. There may or may not be a next time. It was a favor, which you took advantage of."

"Why does it matter? She likes Suigetsu now. I honestly don't see what all you guys see in that girl. Pretty soon Jugo will be chasing after her too. She's not even that pretty..."

"Karin. Shut the hell up." Sasuke spat out, getting up out of his seat.

"But Sasuke-kun…."

"Hn."

"Where are you going?"

"To go train."

"Oh. Want me to come?" Karin asked, hopefully.

"No."

"Oh ok. Have fun. You know where to find me if you need some...relief..."

"Hn."

* * *

"Oh shit Sakura, I better run."

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. I got a Stick up My Ass is coming"

Sakura giggled, "You mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Who else? Well I better get going; I don't fancy a fight with him. He may be an uptight bastard, but he's pretty god-damn strong."

"Oh, ok. But it's not like you would help me fight anyways. You would just get in the way." Sakura taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch it, Pinkie. I could kick your ass."

"Is this the time to pick a fight?"

"Guess not. You want me to stick around incase you two end up fighting again?"

"Nah, it's ok. You're not any help anyways. See ya later!"

"Bye, Pinkie!"

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura called out when Suigetsu disappeared.

"Hn."

"Why are you out here?"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Didn't I tell you not to train with him?"

"Hmmm, I suppose you did. But, it's not like you control my life."

"Sakura. Once again, you're forgetting that you are my captive." He said, walking closer to her.

"You really think that? In case you don't know, I know full well that I am a prisoner here." Sakura said, also walking closer. Untill they were chest-to-chest, with Sasuke glaring down at her.

"Really? I haven't seen you try to run away. You sure you just can't leave me, again?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura blushed a bit, because of Sasuke being so close. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're faster than me, you would catch me in no time."

"Hn." Sasuke said, smirking at Sakura's blush.

**'God-damn, he is smexy. Especially when he smirks like that. God, how much fun it would be to sleep with him. Come on we should make our move, and tomorrow, wake up in the arms of a shirtless Sasuke' Inner said smiling at her fantasy.**

Sakura's blush grew as she thought about what Inner Sakura was implying. "Besides, I might not have an opportunity like this again. I know that Tsunade-sensei will send a team, and Naruto will be leading that team."

"So?"

"I know they will drag you and me back to the Leaf Village. You know that Naruto refuses to become Hokage untill you're back home."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "You honestly think a bunch of Leaf Village morons could bring me back?"

"Yes. I think you'll be surprised at how much Naruto has grown. And Kakashi-sensei is even stronger now!" Sakura responded, her will burning in her eyes.

"Hn. I'm sure you've noticed me and my team aren't exactly pushovers."

"True. But you don't have me on your side. I'm a medic, you can cut them all you want, but I'll heal till my chakras gone, plus I have my super strength. Don't think I will hesitate to join them."

"I never doubted your loyalty. You're just as idiotic as Naruto in that regard. But can you stand to hurt me?"

"I-I won't be the one throwing the punches at you." Sakura stammered out.

"Aa, but you will be healing the one who does. Plus on the off chance you do beat me, you will be dragging me off to the Leaf Village for one of two things. They might kill me on the spot. Or, more likely the elders will pick a girl to bear the next Uchiha. That girl probably won't be you. They wouldn't want to make their strongest kunoichi unable to do missions, because she is pregnant..."

"N-No. No Tsunade-sensei wouldn't. And even if, they make you marry some random girl, at least they won't kill you…"

"You know that I am a traitor. And who's to say that after that precious little baby is born, if he is male, they won't kill me on the spot?"

"No...You're lying." Sakura whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You know I'm not. There would be nothing to gain." Sasuke whispered back, he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes, "Will you still attack me, knowing what my fate will be back in the Leaf Village?"

"I don't know..." She cried out, burying her face into Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

"Alright, we all here?" Shikamaru called out.

"Except Kakashi" Yamato responded.

"Damn bastard is always late," Naruto muttered.

"Hey Dickless!" Sai called out, "You may want to look up."

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the top of the gate reading his perverted book.

"HOW COULD YOU BE LATE FOR A MISSION TO SAVE SAKURA?!"

"Well, I was on my way here, when I saw a weak, little, defenseless kitty up in a tree. And I knew I had to save it, so…."

"CAN IT!!" Naruto screamed trying to punch him in the face, but Kakashi dodged at the last second.

Shikamaru sighed. "This mission is going to be a drag. Let's see if we can make it to Sakura without killing each other."

"Shikamaru, this team, surprisingly enough works well together." Yamato responded.

"We'll see, so now that we are all here, we can head out," Shikamaru called out.

"Hai!"

* * *

Done!! Anyone see foreshadowing??

Anywhos, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll review. And you get a cookie if you guess right!!

l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/ Mr. Review button likes being pushed (he's also the one who makes the cookies o.O)


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Early Columbus Day!!

Anyways I promise this is the last chapter of my stalling before a fight scene!! I hate writing fight scenes (cuz I suck at them) Sooo if anyone has any suggestions please tell me (or helpful hints) Also I LOVE constructive criticism!! It makes me better!!

Anywhos **review**!! And as a gift the next chapter WILL BE out tomorrow!!

* * *

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN!" Karin screamed as she ran into the kitchen, only to see Suigetsu and Sakura sitting at the table eating. "Hey lovebirds!"

"Karin...Don't call us that" Sakura moaned.

Suigetsu winked at her and nudged her arm, "Why not?" He teased.

Sakura groaned and hid her head in her arms, "What do you want, Karin?"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's head lifted up at the question, as a murderous look crossed Suigetsu's face, "How the hell should we know?" Suigetsu snapped.

"Hn."

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Karin screamed trying to throw her arms around him.

Sasuke winced as moved to the side, causing Karin to go flying past him "Karin don't yell."

Karin blushed, "Oh sorry."

"What do you want?"

"Oh right. I was meditating and I felt some people coming. One of 'em has is a jinchuriki inside of him, judging by their chakra. I sensed five people total, all men. One had what felt like one sharrigan turned on. So I was thinking it might be Itachi, but since when did Itachi only use one eye..."

"It's not Itachi" Sasuke whispered.

"Naruto...Kakashi-sensei" Sakura whispered under her breath.

"What-t?? What are you two talking about?" Karin stammered.

"Geez Karin, learn something. The guy with one eye must be Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja. Ne?"

"Yes. And the jinchuriki is Naruto Uzumaki, my teammate, and Sasuke's former teammate and ex-best friend."

"Karin, go get Jugo. We must prepare. Suigetsu, you, Karin and Jugo go come up with a plan. Sakura come with me."

"Nani?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall, once they were out of earshot, he whispered, "It's time for you to make your choice."

"I-I-I didn't think I would have to choose so soon" Sakura admitted looking down at the floor.

"Aa. Maybe I can convince you to stay with me."

Sakura laughed, "I would love to see that!"

Sasuke smirked, as he pulled her into his room and shut the door. He sat down on his bed with Sakura in his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder, as he spoke, "Wanna bet?"

Sakura sighed contently as she leaned her head against Sasuke's, "Well I'm liking the direction this is going in. But isn't this a double-edged sword? Won't you want to come back home with me?"

"Hn. Maybe. After I kill Itachi."

"Then what? Do you only want me to revive the Uchiha clan? Well you can forget it! Go use Karin! I'm not a baby-maker!" She screamed at him as she jumped out of his lap.

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sakura, you're annoying. I never said any of that. I just can't return until I get my revenge…"

"Oh." Sakura replied meekly as a blush lit up her cheeks. "Sorry. For exploding like that."

"Hn." He said as he pulled her back onto his lap.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sasuke groaned as he looked up at the door, "Karin, Suigetsu, come in."

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun!!" Karin screamed as she entered the room, glaring at Sakura.

Suigetsu on the other hand was glaring at Sasuke.

"Uchiha. The plan is all set.'' Sugetsu growled.

"Hn."

"What is the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph, like I'd tell you, Slut. You would just go ruin it so you can take Sasuke-kun home with you. But even without my wonderful plan Sasuke-kun would still kick your friends' asses! You pathetic little whore!"

Sakura looked like she was ready to kill Karin as she struggled to get up from his lap. Sasuke frowned slightly, more like a twitch of his mouth, when she finally freed herself. Suigetsu on the other hand flashed a smile at Sasuke before wrapping an arm around Sakura's waste.

He pulled her close before talking in her ear, "Pinkie, don't forget, your friends will be here in about a day, we can't have you kill Karin...yet. After the battle she's all yours."

Karin's face lit up, as she screamed at Suigetsu, "YOU MORON!! YOU THINK SHE COULD TAKE ME?!"

"Umm, let me think...A little tiny bug could kick your ass, so my money's on Pinkie."

Sasuke got up and punched Suigetsu away from Sakura before turning to Karin, "Karin, he's right. And Hozuki, you're lucky. If we weren't getting ready for a battle then you'd be dead. No one touches what is mine."

"Sasuke-kun that's so sweet! But don't worry; Shark-boy didn't touch me." Karin exclaimed.

"He wasn't talking about you, idiot" Suigetsu said icily, before dropping to the ground and curling over in pain.

"Suigetsu!" Sakura screamed, running over to him. She started healing him when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Save your chakra, he'll be fine."

"We have a day! My chakra will be fine tomorrow!" Sakura screamed at him.

"No."

Sakura glared at him, but Sasuke picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Common lets go" He said emotionlessly, before turning to the door, "Jugo come in."

Jugo entered looking very timid, "I'm sorry Sasuke-san but the Leaf Village Ninjas are here."

Sakura's face paled, as Sasuke charged towards the front of the house, with Sakura over his shoulder and the rest of Team Snake trailing behind.

* * *

Oooh cliffy!! You have to wait till tomorrow to know what will happen!!

Anywhos please REVIEW!! If I get **10 **reviews I will have more then my other story :D

Oh and thanks to sasukeluv22 cuz acording to her (him?) it takes a long time to review...

But for most it only takes a few seconds...and if you leave an email I will respond back...unless you tell me not to


	10. Chapter 10

Took me long to get this up...

I said it would be out today and it is!! Happy Columbus Day!!

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the cabin to find the Leaf Ninjas waiting for him.

"Teme" Naruto growled, his eyes turning red at the sight of Sakura slung over Sasuke's shoulder, "Let Sakura go! I'm going to beat your ass back to the village!"

"Hn. Dobe."

Karin let out a snort, "You honestly think YOU can beat MY Sasuke-kun? He's unbeatable. You should just leave." She pretended to think for a second, before speaking again she pushed her glasses up her nose, "I have a solution! We give you Little Miss Slut. But then you will have to take Shark-boy, because those two love each other so much. And since I'm in a nice mood you can have Jugo to. You know Jugo is what helped Lord Orchimaru make the curse seal, so I'm sure that he will help you"

Naruto's face scrunched up as he looked back and forth between Suigetsu and Sakura, piecing what Karin said together, "Shark-boy and S-Sakura?"

Karin turned around so she was facing Sasuke, "IS'NT MY PLAN GREAT!! NOW WE CAN BE TOGETHER, ALL ALONE!!" Karin yelled.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied before placing Sakura gently on the ground. He turned to face Naruto, "Come on loser, let's see if you can back up your talk."

Naruto growled, "RASENGAN!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, before activating his Sharingan, before easily dodging the attack.

* * *

Shikamaru stood watching Naruto and Sasuke charge at each other, neither one gaining the upper hand. He closed his eyes to think for a second before speaking, "Kakashi help Naruto."

"NO!" Naruto growled as he skidded past them from one of Sasuke's punches. "Leave Teme to me."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. Ok then, Sai take the white haired guy. Kakashi take the big one. Yamato take the girl. I'll help where I can, but I'm going to try to get Sakura."

"Hai!"

* * *

Suigetsu smiled showing off his teeth, "So I get to fight the emo Uchiha look-alike"

"Hn. You're the guy Ugly likes?"

"Does it matter?" He asked while wrapping his long fingers around the hilt of his sword.

"Guess not."

"Good. Let's fight then."

"Ok." Sai responded sending three lions charging at him.

Suigetsu yawned before taking a drink of water. He waited until the lions lunched at him before swinging his sword at them, "Next?"

Sai's fake smile lit up his face as he sent three more lions, along with some bears, and a bird.

Suigetsu smiled as he swung his sword around causing Sai's drawings to disappear into piles of ink. As soon as Suigetsu finished destroying Sai's creations, Sai appeared behind him and stabbed his through the heart with a kunai.

"Well that wasn't much of a challenge" Sai said.

"You so sure?" Suigetsu spat back. "Look down"

"W-What?" Sai stammered, seeing his kunai impeded in water, his fake smile wavering.

"I can turn any part of my body into water. For example, my arm here" Suigetsu spoke gesturing to his arm which had turned into water. "The water can make my arm bigger, making it hurt more." He finished by punching Sai in the gut with his enlarged fist.

"Shit" Sai spat.

* * *

"If you hurt me, Sasuke-kun will kill you!" Karin spoke, her voice shaking as she backed away from Yamato.

Yamato sighed. 'This is a waste of my time' He thought before appearing behind Karin and punching her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

Jugo quietly watched Kakashi as he read his book. Jugo finally asked, "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Oh I'm not planning on it. I have no need to. You don't seem like you want to fight, and I don't want to fight you Jugo. I'd rather just read my book."

"How do you know my name?"

Kakashi laughed, "Do you think we came here unprepared? I know all about you and your condition. Honestly I'd rather not fight you."

"Oh ok." Jugo just sat there, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Sai used three more lions to charge at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sighed, "This is really getting boring. Time to end it." He said as he charged at Sai, destroying lions as he went.

Right as Suigetsu started to swing his sword at Sai, he stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried out.

"Shadow possession, success." Shikamaru called out. "He's all yours Sai!"

"Thanks Shikamaru" Sai yelled back, before turning to Suigetsu. "Let's see how you like my boring drawings now." He said, smiling, before drawing five lions to surround and maul Suigetsu until he was unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke looked around at his teammates while blocking one of Naruto's punches. "Jugo, grab Suigetsu and Karin. We're leaving."

"Hai Sasuke-san." Jugo said before picking up his two teammates. "What about Sakura-san?"

"Leave her." Sasuke yelled out before disappearing into the trees.

Sakura scowled at the place Sasuke was. The words "leave her" stuck in her mind. Inner Sakura was calling Sasuke all the mean words she could think of. She barely noticed Naruto hugging her and talking about how when they got home, he'd treat her to ramen.

Sakura smiled, a smile worthy of Sai, up at Kakashi and Yamato as they placed their hands on her shoulders, and muttered a quiet thanks.

Shikamaru gave the order to return to the village, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Why can't we go after Teme?"

"For the last time Naruto, our mission was simply to get Sakura."

"But-But"

"Forget him Naruto" Sakura whispered.

"Ok." Naruto said sadly, before slowing down to talk, well fight with Sai.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, speeding up to the front of the line.

"Yes Sakura?"

"How far away is the village?"

"About two hours."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

* * *

Done...I know I know, fighting very un-detailed, I stink at writing fight scenes...

Pleaaaaaaase **review **

Oh and one of my reviewers asked if I could make this a SuigetsuxSakura story...Sooo I wanted to ask everyone

Would You Rather Have Sakura be with Sasuke or Suigetsu?


	11. Chapter 11

Results:

Sasuke-10

Suigetsu-4

Undecided-3

So yeah, this remains a SakuxSasu story

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! EVEN I KNOW YOU LIKE HER!!" Suigetsu screamed.

"Shut the fuck up" Sasuke snapped back.

"If you won't save her, I WILL!" Suigetsu yelled as he marched out of the room.

Sasuke sighed, "Jugo go get him. Stop him from doing anything stupid."

Karin waited before Jugo left the room before promptly sitting on Sasuke's lap, throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh, sneaky move Sasuke-kun! I bet they'd never guess you just wanted to spend some time with little old me."

Sasuke frowned as he stood up, causing Karin to tumble to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!! That wasn't very nice!" She pouted, from her spot on the floor.

"Leave me alone" He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"SASUKE-KUN!! COME BACK!!" Karin screeched as she ran to catch up with him. "This isn't about the whore is it? Cause let me remind you; you slept with me and not her."

"That was a mistake." He whispered.

"Wait, what?" She asked, stopping herself in front of him, blocking his path.

"I shouldn't have done it. The only reason I did, is because I figured I didn't want to have feelings for a girl as weak as Sakura. But she proved herself to be stronger then you, so that wasn't the real reason."

"Then what was the real reason?" Karin questioned.

"I knew I couldn't let feelings slow me down. I figured sleeping with you would kill off the feelings until I needed them. I always counted on Naruto coming to save her; I figured I could get her to restore the Uchiha clan when I needed her. But Itachi's death needed to come first. But, my concentration has been off ever since she left."

Karin pouted, "So you used me?"

"Yes"

"Well that was stupid, what would you do if I was pregnant?"

"You're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because we didn't go that far. You passed out after a few kisses. I don't even want to know what your perverted fantasies are about."

"Oh, but you don't still have feelings for the whore, right? I mean you let her go." Her face lighting up a neon red to match her odd hair color.

"Hn." He said as he pushed her out of the way.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Suigetsu" He called back as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Suigetsu!"

"What do you want Asshole."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, looking at his feet.

Suigetsu fell to the ground laughing, "So Mr. Ice Cube can't live without Pinkie, I knew it."

"Shut up"

"I wouldn't use that language, if you want my help." He retorted, slowly getting up from the ground.

"Who said I wanted you help?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well...Let me think...Oh that's right, YOU CAME TO ME!!"

"Hn" Sasuke replied coolly, but the faintest hint of red colored his pale cheeks.

Suigetsu smiled, his shark-like teeth glinting in the sun. "I suppose I'll help you. It's so much quieter without Pinkie around. I miss her."

"Aa. So let's get going."

"What about Jugo and Karin?"

Jugo looked up from his spot on the ground, a bit away from Suigetsu, as his name was called.

Sasuke shook his head. "Leave them. It needs to be stealthy so we can't have Jugo losing control on us and blowing our cover. And Karin is useless."

Suigetsu nodded his head, "Makes sense."

"Jugo, you and Karin will wait for our return. Be ready to leave quickly when we get back. I'm sure the Leaf won't be happy with us."

Jugo nodded his head, and went inside to tell Karin the plan.

* * *

The pair was silently running towards the Leaf Village when Suigetsu decided to break the silence, "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What do we do if Sakura doesn't want to leave with us? I mean, from what I gathered, she is quite loyal to that stupid village."

"We drag her along anyways."

Suigetsu smiled, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Aren't you guys proud of me? I updated nice and quick!!

Sasuke was quite the talkative guy this chapter, ne?

Anywhos please review!! I suppose if any die hard SuixSaku fan wants to I can keep the poll open, but Sasuke has a big lead...


	12. Chapter 12

First off-

I don't like advertising other people's stories, but there be a person, who has read all my chappys and REVIEWED them, and she asked me to beta for her and the story is AMAZING!! It makes this story look like crap…So please goo read it!!

Almost forgot, you guys need a name….The story is called **Broken **and it's by **tears. just. fall** (there b no spaces but stupid fanfic needs em -.-')

* * *

Now read and enjoy my chappy before running over to read Tears' story!!

R&R

* * *

"Sakura…" a male's voice whispered in the dark.

"Yo Pinkie…" Another male voice also whispered.

Sakura panicked, who were these men in her house, standing above her bed? She slowly reached her hand under her pillow, until her hand hit a bandaged handle. She kept her eyes closed, even though one of the mystery men had started lightly shaking her shoulders, as she wrapped her hand around the handle. She waited a few seconds, before turning over onto her back, and whipping out the hidden kunai from under her pillow.

One of the men saw the small dagger is her hand, and acted on instinct. He caught her wrist and used his body to pin her against the bed, "Sakura" He whispered quickly, clearly annoyed, "It's just me and Suigetsu."

"Oh" Sakura whispered back, a blush forming on her cheeks as she realized Sasuke was on top of her. She slowly let the kunai fall from her hand. "Sorry about that, can never be too careful."

"Hn."

"Ummm Sasuke…Can you get off of me now?" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke smirked but none the less stood up.

Sakura looked at each of the guys before speaking, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Suigetsu shook with silent laughter, "And you said I was slow."

Sasuke just sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Cut it out. Why are you here? If you guys get caught, you'd be executed on the spot."

"Geez Pinkie, that hurt my pride. Not only do you think I could be caught but you don't sound happy to see me"

"We're here to take you back." Sasuke whispered.

"Aww goddamn it Sasuke. You ruin all the fun. Why'd you have to tell her?"

"Because I don't like wasting time"

"Umm, sorry to break up your fight, but I want to stay here."

"What?" Sasuke growled out from between his teeth.

"I miss you guys and all. But I've missed my friends and I'm happy to be back with them. And Uchiha, you told Jugo just to leave me when you guys ran away. Meaning you don't care about me."

"Aa. If we had taken you, we would have been fallowed, caught, and then taken back here for execution." A smirk crept across Sasuke's face as he continued, "Well my team would have executed. I would have to revive the Uchiha clan first, probably with some normal girl…"

"Shut up you no good traitor!" Sakura spat out.

"Aa, you are betraying your village now, by keeping us hidden."

Sakura sighed in frustration, "Just be sure you're gone by morning. I'm sorry but I'm staying here."

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?"

"What did you just say, Uchiha?" Sakura growled out.

"You're coming. Whether you want to or not."

"And why would I leave with a no good traitor?"

"Because you love him." Sasuke replied.

"Leave now. Because you guys are here, I am betraying the Village. Something I have no intention of doing. Go. Now."

"You're also betraying this village by being in love with me."

"Who said I'm in love with you?"

"You did."

"Shut up"

"Hn" Sasuke replied with a smirk as he walked towards her.

"Leave." Sakura growled backing away from Sasuke until her back hit the wall.

"Make me."

"I'll scream."

"Hn" He whispered as he stood towering in front of her.

Sakura took a deep breath, to prepare, but before she could make a noise she was silenced by something covering her mouth. It took her a second to realize Sasuke was kissing her. When she finally did, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Suigestsu started coughing into his fist, "Finish the make-out session without me. Usually I'm all about the free porn, but let's get going."

Sakura laughed, a bit embarrassed. Well Sasuke just glared at Suigetsu.

"Sakura, you coming?" He asked, never taking his eyes off Suigetsu.

"I don't think I have a choice…"

"Good choice, Pinkie. Wouldn't like to have to beat the shit out of you." Suigetsu said, smiling to show off his teeth.

* * *

If anyone says this took long, I would like to remind you guys its only been a week since my last update. Stupid spoiled people. Yet I still love all of my readers, so I tend to spoil them...

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, sorry this one took long. Busy with Halloween stuff...And the new fanfiction layout confuses me. It took me like an hour to figure out how to load this chappy.....

But anyways hope you all had a good Halloween :D

R&R

* * *

"Ummm, let me just grab my stuff." Sakura muttered.

"Hn"

"What's wrong Pinkie? Didn't you like wearing Uchiha's clothes? You know, the more clothes you take from him, the less he'll be wearing…" Suigetsu trailed off suggestively.

Sakura turned around to hide her reddening face.

Sasuke glared at Suigestsu before speaking, "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Why have you stopped caring for Sakura?"

"Oh that. Well you see, I was acting like I liked her so you'd get jealous. I wanted an excuse to fight you. I never actually liked her. I mean she was entertaining and all, I mean that temper of hers is quite funny, but I like my ladies with more curves."

"EXUSE ME!?!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura…shut up. Did you forget we have to sneak out of here?" Sasuke whispered.

"Oh yea…But then Suigetsu why did you stop?"

"I dunno. Boring I guess. He's got the emotional range of a rock. I never got any good reactions from him."

Sakura giggled softly as Sasuke glared.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Sakura called out as she zipped up her bag.

"Hn. Suigetsu go scout to make sure no one's coming"

"Fine." He said as he disappeared out of the room.

"It's clear" He reported, after reappearing a minute or two later.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said, charging out Sakura's open window.

* * *

Sakura slowed to turn around to look at the village, her hometown, one last time before leaving. And saw a flash of orange charging at them. She gasped, before she was tackled.

"TEME!! YOU ASS!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE SAKURA AGAIN!!!" he screamed.

"Hn. Dobe. Shut up. You're gonna wake up the whole village."

Naruto held Sakura protectively in his arms, as he continued, "WHAT IF I WANT TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE FUCKING VILLAGE!"

Sakura clamed a hand over his mouth, "Naruto," She whispered angrily. "If you wake up the village, they will kill Sasuke. He's a traitor."

Naruto gently removed her hand from his mouth, before whispering quickly, "Sakura…I know. But-t I can't let them take you. I can't have my family even more destroyed."

Sakura smiled sympathetically at Naruto before speaking, "Naruto, you have Hinata."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. She's my girlfriend, but you guys are my family, my brother and my sister."

Sakura had to hold back tears, she wasn't sure if she could leave him, even for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before speaking, "If you keep wasting your time chasing after me, you'll never be Hokage. Besides, does Sakura look like she is unwilling to be with me?"

"Uhh, no. But how is that fair? You know she loves you, she always has! AND YOU JUST WANT TO USE HER TO REVIVE YOUR FUCKING CLAN! YOU DON' T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER."

Sasuke slammed Naruto in a tree, "Shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about!" He whispered venomously.

"What's all the racket?" A voice called out, before taking in the scene before him, Sakura on the ground, Sasuke pinning Naruto to a tree, "Aw man, what a drag."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto choked out, as Shikamaru stepped into the moonlight, with Ino clinging onto his arm.

"FOREHEAD!!" She called out. "What's going on? Why is Sasuke-kun here? Did you guys finally bring him back?"

"Shit, you idiots woke up the village" Suigetsu spoke up. "Uchiha, we gotta go."

"I know. Grab Sakura." Sasuke called back.

"Right. Come on Pinkie. Lets go."

Sakura nodded her head, as she allowed Suigetsu to pick her up.

Suigetsu and Sasuke then disappeared into the night.

Naruto punched the ground, tears pouring from his eyes, "Damn it. I fucked up, again. Now my entire family is gone. What did I do wrong? Why can't anyone close ever stay with me?"

Shikamaru went up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "We have to go to the Hokage. Don't worry, we'll bring them back. Somehow. They can't run forever. We'll make sure the Uchiha pays for what he's done."

Naruto nodded his head, as he stood up to follow Shikamaru to the Hokage.

* * *

Sorry, its so short...I know getting boring but they had to have some problem getting out of the village. It couldn't be a walk in the park.

Anyone else feeling bad for Naruto? Cuz I know I am....

Anywhos please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

INNER SAKURA IS BACK!!!

**Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts_

Sorry this took so long...FanFiction wouldnt let me update

* * *

"Well well. Look who came crawling back. If it isn't the little whore," Karin mocked as soon as Sakura came through the door.

"Oye Karin, you need to either get better glasses or start paying attention. Sasuke-kun and Suigetsu had to come get me. They practically begged me to come back with them." Sakura spat back.

Suigetsu muffled a laugh as he watched the fight.

Sasuke just glared at the ceiling, not paying much attention to the two girls.

"Well, whore, I just wanted to let you know that my relationship with MY Sasuke-kun is at a whole new level! Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Don't ever call me sweetie, and I'm not yours" Sasuke threatened.

"It will be at a whole new level, after he sees the new outfit I bought!" Karin shrieked.

Sakura laughed softly, "Karin, you sound so much like I used to..."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN WHORE?!!?!? I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! I SHOULDN'T EVEN WASTE MY TIME FIGHTING WITH YOU BECAUSE SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!! YOU HEAR ME? MINE!!!" Karin yelled.

"Try competing with this" Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke and pecked him softly on the lips.

'**HELL YES!! DON'T MESS WITH SAKURA BITCH!!'**

Karin laughed, "Slut! No one is allowed to kiss my Sasuke-kun! I'm gonna laugh as he kicks your sorry fat ass."

Sasuke glared at Karin, "I told you, I'm not yours."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Karin as she entwined her fingers with Sasuke's.

Karin let out a scream as she stomped down the hall.

'**Sakura one. Karin zero'**

Suigetsu laughed, "Well at least she entertaining. Everybody has to have some talent." He winked at Sakura before walking through a door on the right.

"Sooo...Sasuke-kun...what is this place?"

"A cabin"

'**Ahhh, Sasuke-kun and his large vocabulary. Why do we love him again??"**

"No shit. But I mean how did you find it? It's odd that a rouge ninja would have so many nice cabins lying around."

"They were Orchimaru's"

"Aa. That explains it."

"This one is smaller."

"Ok. So where do I sleep."

"With me."

"NANI?!?!?! You pervert!!!"

'**But wouldn't it be so nice??"**

'_You're just as bad as he is!!!'_

'**Oh come on. You know you want to.'**

Sasuke sighed pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. "Not like that. I'm not doing that until I kill Itachi. I don't want any distractions or him killing any more Uchihas. I already told you the cabin was small."

"Oh...Sorry."

"Hn."

"Ummm...Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Where is your room?"

"Fallow me"

* * *

"WHAT???" Shikamaru, Ino, and Tsunade were all staring at Naruto.

"I said we shouldn't try to go after Sakura."

"But-t Naruto...We can't leave forehead!!" Ino cried out.

"She's not exactly unhappy" Naruto replied sadly. Everything about him seemed sad, his eyes were lifeless, even his orange outfit seemed faded and dull.

"Naruto..." Tsunade whispered.

"We are wasting time. They don't want to come back. The end result of our missions to bring back Sasuke ended with all of our ninjas being severely injured and Sasuke getting away. Do you think the results will be better now that he has SAKURA with him? I don't see why we chase after them anyways; it's against our villages rules. We should just leave them, let them be rouge shinobis. And since Sasuke has a kekki genkai send hunter nins after him. I don't see why we are wasting our time on this. The elders won't like it." Naruto stated solemnly.

"Naruto..." Tsunade repeated her voice disbelieving.

"If that's all Hokage-sama, I will be leaving."

Naruto was stopped from leaving a room by a hand on his forehead, "Well Naruto when did you grown up? I think I remember a very wise man telling you: those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

Naruto looked up at the man with tears in his blue eyes, "But what can I do Kakashi-sensei?"

"Try to bring them back."

* * *

Once again....SORRY...FanFiction is going through many updates.

I'm gonna really try to update quick!!

And once again POOR NARUTO...waahhh poor guy

Mr. Review button says  
**IM OVER HERE NOW  
**||  
\/

||  
\/


	15. Chapter 15

Done!! It only took me three days, but its kinda short....Oh well, you guys can live!!

I want to know...Does anyone read these?? If people do type RAWR at the top of you review :)

* * *

**Inner Sakura=BOLD **(you should know this by now :P)

* * *

"Hinata-chan...I can't forget what Kakashi-sensei told me. But, how can I help? What can I do? I seem to only mess things up."

"N-Naruto-kun...You don't, you don't mess up, and you never give up."

"I wish I could believe that Hinata-chan. But-t if I wasn't so weak Teme wouldn't have ever left with that freak, Orchimaru. And Sakura-san wouldn't have left with Sasuke if I could have brought him back. And now I don't know how I can get either of them back. There both gone, Sasuke was right, I am a loser..."

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata yelled.

"H-Hinata-ch-chan?" Naruto mumbled, taken back by Hinata's yell.

Hinata's face lit up as she stared at her feet, "I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun but you were being stupid. You're not-t a loser. At least I don't think you are."

Naruto smiled, a slow, sad smile, "Thanks Hinata-chan, but I still don't see how I plan on bringing those two back to the village..."

"Well...Sakura-san wants to come back, right?"

"Yeah, I think, but it doesn't matter Teme would never let her out of his sights, and she won't be here without him."

"Well...If Sasuke-san feels that same way about Sakura-san, I bet Sakura could persuade him to stay in the Leaf until news about Itachi arrives. All we would have to do is talk to Sakura when Sasuke isn't around and convince her to convince Sasuke-san to come back..."

"That sounds good!! Hinata-chan you're a genus!!" Naruto smiled, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Thanks Naruto-kun"

Naruto's face fell slightly as he sighed, "I just thought of something, how is Sakura-san going to convince Teme to come home? I mean, Teme is just so damn stubborn."

Hinata's face turned neon red as she spoke, "W-well, Naruto-kun, w-woman have a special way to convince a man to do something"

"Like kissing?"

"Errr, not exactly, but somewhat like that," Hinata responded while pushing her fingers together and looking away from Naruto with a blush covering her cheeks.

"Ok! Well I'm gonna go tell Old Lady Hokage!! THANKS A LOT HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled as he kissed her on her cheek and ran off toward the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Did you ever miss the village? Or me or Naruto?"

"Hn. Go back to sleep."

"Sasuke-kun, please tell me"

Sasuke sighed, "I never thought about the village, I didn't miss it. There were too many memories; I was becoming to close with everyone. I was glad to be away. And about Naruto, I only thought about how strong he had become, and how fast it had happened. I now know that was because of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but at the time it annoyed me. And I thought about if I should have killed him, to get the Mangekyo Sharrigan."

"And what about me?" Sakura pressed.

Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste, earning a small squeak from the petite girl as he pulled her on his lap. He rested his jaw on top of her pink hair before speaking, "I never could get you out of my mind. I kept wondering about you. I hated being with Orchimaru but thoughts of you and killing Itachi kept me going. I also wanted to know if you were ok and if Naruto and Kakashi were protecting you. I never figured you would get strong. Then I saw you vs. those men. That one guy, the one who grabbed you, I wanted to rip his heart out. I couldn't believe that you had done so much damage, with a single kick to the ground. That's when I knew that I wanted you."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she heard Sasuke talking; Inner Sakura on the other hand was having a full out party.

'**He likes us! HE LOVES US! SASKUE-KUN IS OURS!!'**

"I figured it would be easy to get you to be with me. I mean I figured you would still love me; it surprised me how much it hurt when you said you didn't love me and didn't call me Sasuke-kun. I thought about Naruto, that Dobe had always liked you, and wondered if he had found a way to win your heart. It made me so mad, just thinking about it. And it made me want you even more, and well I guess you never did stop loving me..."

Sakura snuggled into his chest as she whispered, "lucky you."

Sasuke smirked as he laid back down with Sakura sleeping against his chest.

"I really am lucky," He whispered before allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

SasuxSaku fluff!!!! And about that last line (because I know people will say THATS OC) SAKURA IS SLEEPING!!! a.k.a No one hears him

AND since I had some many "make Naruto happy" reviews I tried to make him happier!! Tell me if he's happy enough!!


	16. Chapter 16

Out of 13 reviews only 3 people said RAWR :(

So I would like to thank…  
Gabby  
Sasukeluv22  
Tears. Just. Fall

Soooo let's try the bottom message and see if more people read that….

And to make people happy, THIS CHAPPY IS UPER LONG!!

_

* * *

_

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

* * *

"Hinata-chan can you see Sakura-san yet?"

"Yes."

"Ok! LETS GO!" Naruto whispered ecstatically.

Hinata put a finger to his lips and shook her head slowly, "Sasuke-san is with her still."

Naruto frowned, "Damn that Teme. He never leaves her. We've been here three whole days and we haven't gotten one chance yet."

"B-Be patient Naruto-kun. We may have to make a distraction."

"How?"

"Well, you could-d make shadow clones and fight Sasuke-san, to distract him, while I a-attack Sakura-san…"

"ATTACK!?!? NO!"

"Naruto-kun shh. And not actually an attack. It will look less suspicious if I attack Sakura-san because you have a strong bond with Sasuke-san and I d-don't really know Sasuke-san. Also, my gentle fist will allow me to get close without drawing any attention to us."

"Oh ok. You're so smart Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed slightly, "Thank y-you Naruto-kun. Let's rest up a bit, and attack later tonight."

"Right!" Naruto said running off into the trees.

Hinata sighed as she chased after her love, _'I hope this works, for Naruto-kun's sake.'_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer!"

Sasuke sighed before grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her down the hall.

"SASUKE!" She yelled.

He pushed her into his room and locked the door.

Sakura pulled her arm out of his grasp before aiming a punch at his head. "TELL ME WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!"

"Sakura…shhhh…" He said while dodging the punch. "I sensed the Dobe when were outside training and I don't want another fight. You're staying with me."

"Ok, and? How many ninjas were there?"

"Just one other person. But there could be more, so we're leaving and even if it is only the two it means the Leaf knows where we are, so we are still leaving."

"Hai. Let me grab my stuff."

"No time."

"What about Suigetsu and Jugo and Karin?"

"They'll find us eventually."

"You're such a nice person…"

Sasuke smirked at her before dragging her along as he ran towards the trees.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!! LET'S GO THEY'RE MOVING"

"HAI!"

"O-oh. One more thing Naruto-kun"

"What?"

"You're gonna have to stop fighting for this to work. After I tell Sakura-san the plan I'm gonna have her punch me and I'll act like I'm knocked out, you're going to have to make a scene of picking between me and Sasuke-san. At the end-d you'll pick me up and carry me back to the village. Then we w-wait, and see if the plan works."

"Ok, Hinata-chan"

* * *

"U-Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno S-Sakura, w-we have orders t-to take you back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hinata stated as she and Naruto intercepted Sasuke's and Sakura's path.

"TEME YOU GIVE SAKURA BACK RIGHT NOW!!" Naruto screamed.

"Hn. Dobe. Where's your team? You Leaf Village loser never go out in teams of two."

"It's just us Teme."

"Sasuke-kun, I bet Naruto-kun and Hinata-san are here without Tsunade-sensei's orders."

"Hn. Well Dobe if it's only you two, then I suppose we can stay and fight."

"Hinata-chan, it looks like we're gonna have to fight…" Naruto murmured softly

Hinata nodded her head before shouting, "BYAKUGAN!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!!"

Hinata charged at Sakura, who got into a defensive stance. Hinata aimed a punch to the left of Sakura's head, allowing her to get closed to the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura noticed the fact the punch wasn't aimed at her head and gazed at Hinata with a quizzical look in her emerald eyes.

'_What's going on here?'_

'**I dunno. Maybe they are here on a mission…'**

"Sakura-san" Hinata whispered.

"Hn?"

'**You're acting more and more like Sasuke-kun…'**

'_I know. He's such a bad influence.'_

'**Better then Lee. If you were with Lee and starting acting like him, would you be another green jumpsuit wearing menace? Or a workaholic?'**

'_Doesn't matter. I wouldn't be with Lee even if I didn't have Sasuke-kun…'_

Hinata fired another punch at Sakura that fell just short of her head.

"Naruto-kun and I have a plan." Hinata whispered quickly. "Keep pretending to fight with me please…"

"Hai." Sakura responded as she aimed a punch just a little left of Hinata's torso.

"You convince Sasuke-san to come back" Hinata whispered as she aimed a punch over Sakura's right shoulder.

"How? He's such a stubborn jerk sometimes." She murmured back as she bent her head backwards to avoid one of Hinata's punches.

"W-well. I heard you're earlier conversation and I know you'll be alone with him for a bit, and if he's anything like Naruto he will be more affectionate when you guys are alone…"

'**Like that night four nights ago…' **Inner Sakura said dreamily.

Sakura aimed a kick at Hinata's head, "Yeah. You're right."

Hinata dodged the kick by flipping over Sakura's head as she mumbled, "A-and, from what Naruto-kun and I've observed, he's extremely protective of you. Meaning he likes you and doesn't want to be away from you."

"Ok. I'll try. But I don't promise it will work."

"That's all we can ask for. Thank you Sakura-san. Now please punch me in the stomach so I fly into a nearby tree"

"But-t"

"W-we have to make it look real. Please. I'll be all right."

"Okay…"

Naruto blocked one of Sasuke's kicks as he glanced over at Hinata to see Sakura punch her in the stomach sending the small Hyuuga girl flying into a nearby tree.

'_That's the signal! Sakura didn't have to be so rough…Maybe something went wrong.'_

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed out as he ran towards her and picked her up bridal style.

'**You know. We could take these two easy. If you use my power.'**

'_No. This is what Hinata said would happen.'_

Hinata's eyes fluttered as she spit up some blood.

'**Your petty girlfriend's plan didn't work. That pink haired bitch didn't listen and took her out. LETS KILL THEM ALL!'**

'_RIGHT!'_

Red chakra started to engulf Naruto as it formed three tails behind him and the cuts on his face grew deeper and his nails started to grow. His blond hair swayed in the non-existent wind and his eyes turned red and started to look animal-like.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!" He roared out as a forth tail of red chakra appeared behind him.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata choked out, resting a hand on his face. "Leave them, you c-can't win with having to protect me."

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered with tears in his eyes as the red chakra faded.

"Th-thank you Naruto…" Hinata said with a small smile before her large eyes closed.

"Damn it. Teme I will bring you back along with Sakura-san…" Naruto screamed before running off into the trees.

"Let's go Sakura" Sasuke commanded.

"Hai." She called back.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura to see why she wasn't coming and saw her starting at the spot where Naruto was standing moments before. He sighed as he walked behind Sakura and picked her up bridal style.

"Wh-What? SASUKE-KUN PUT ME DOWN!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?!?"

"It's faster, I know where we're going and I like it this way."

* * *

Naruto was running towards the village at full speed, clutching his girlfriend to his chest.

Hinata cracked a lavender eye open and saw they were moving. "Naruto-kun, d-don't worry I'm ok. I'm fine. And Sakura-san is g-going to try our plan."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at the girl in his arms, "Good I was worried."

"Y-Yeah, I noticed. But it worked. I think it made sure Sasuke-san suspects nothing, s-so good job Naruto-kun."

Naruto let out a strangled laugh, "Thanks"

* * *

Ok if you read this bottom section type MOOSE at the top of your review.

Anywhos sorry it took me so long, but his chapters so long; I think it balances out nicely.

Please REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Read and Review (the normal R&R looked lonely by itself...)

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Mmmh?" The pink-headed girl responded, opening her eyes to see Sasuke leaning against a wall not too far away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke took a few steps towards Sakura before sitting on the end of her bed, "Don't lie. Tell me now."

"Hmm, someone's bossy. But nothing is wrong. Why do you think that something is wrong?"

'**Oh you know, nothing is wrong. Just trying to think of a way to seduce an ice cube like you…"**

'_I am NOT going to seduce him' _Sakura yelled at her inner self.

'**Sureee. How else are you going to make him come home?"**

'_I dunno...'_

'**Well you think of that plan, and I'll work on our seduction plan...'**

'..._Pervert.'_

'**You know, you just called yourself a perv…"**

'_Shut up you stupid, no good inner self!' _Sakura screamed as she pushed her inner self to the back of her mind.

"You won't talk to me, unless I talk first. You've just been to quiet..."

"I...uhhh..." Sakura murmured, trying to look at anything but Sasuke.

"It's about Naruto and Hinata."

"What-t?"

'**SHIT! HE'S ON TO US! RUN FOR IT!!!'**

"I know that fighting Hinata and seeing that Dobe bothered you..."

'**Ehh, you get a C for effort. Close but no cigar. Good thing you're cute…'**

'_SHUT UP ALREADY!! HE'S TRYING TO BE SWEET!!'_

"Sasuke. It's okay, I just never thought I would be the one breaking Naruto's heart, that job has always belonged to you," Sakura stuck her tongue out at a glowering Sasuke.

"I never broke his heart, it's not like we were dating or anything..." He mumbled.

"You didn't see him...or me...after you left. But honestly, I'm okay, they didn't bother me too much, I'm not weak or anything."

Sasuke let out a soft laugh, "Is that what this is about? The reason you've been so quiet is that you've been trying to seem tough. You've never been weak; I just said that to hide my true feelings..."

'**I KNEW IT!!'**

'_Sureee you did...'_

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, "I will never allow, that Dobe or anyone take you away from me."

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke-kun, that's not it."

"Hn?"

"Seeing them, it made me miss the village."

"Aa"

"Is there anyway, to go back?"

"If you leave me, but I won't make that easy."

"I mean us, together..."

"No, unless you want to see me die, or have to sleep with some random girls, then rot in a cell to make sure there is a healthy baby boy, and then finally be killed..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder, "Well, I am the Hokage's apprentice, maybe, I could convince her to let me, you know, be the random girl..." Sakura trailed off suggestively.

"No."

Sakura looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, and then she suddenly looked down at the ground with fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She pushed Sasuke off the bed and away from her as the harsh sting of rejection washed through her.

Sasuke got up and grabbed her arm tightly, as he sat back down. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled away, she was panting and her lips were slightly bruised.

"I don't want to say no. But, I refuse to give Itachi a chance to murder anymore Uchihas."

"But-t you know Naruto-kun, he won't let anyone kill you. And I'm sure that you will be allowed to hunt Itachi if you stay loyal to the village. And by the time you kill Itachi, I'm sure the Elders will forgive you, you will have taken out two of the Leaf's biggest enemies..."

"I don't know Sakura; it probably won't work like that..."

"But we don't know if it will or won't work. And if it doesn't work, I'll run away with you and never try to make you go back. Please, just try, I miss my friends..." She looked up at him with her big emerald eyes, pleading.

Sasuke sighed, "Okay..."

Sakura threw her arms around his neck, "THANK YOU!!"

"Hn."

* * *

Yay fluff!!

And tons more people said MOOSE...9 out of 13 So yay people reading the bottom half  
**Thanks to all you guys (you know who you are ^^)**

Hope you guys all had a good Turkey Day (or Thanksgiving if you want to be proper :P) And for you non-American folks...ummm hope you had a good weekend...

Please REVIEW!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long :(

I wanna thank an anonymous reviewer: Lily  
Thanks so much!! I've never told I should be an author before...it was really awsome ^^

* * *

"You ready yet?" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Yep!" Sakura responded as she slung her pack over her shoulder.

"Hn"

The pair walked in silence for an hour or two, before Sasuke grabbed a kunai and whispered, "Sakura get behind me."

Sakura nodded her head as she ran behind Sasuke, pulling her gloves onto her hands. "How many?"

"Three"

Sakura nodded her head as she started trying to sense the on-coming enemies.

"Oye, Pinkie and Uchiha drop the fucking weapons, it's us."

"SUGETSU!" Sakura called out, relived.

"SASUKE-KUN!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH THESE TWO??" Karin screamed out as she tried to hug Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke whispered as he dodged Karin's attempt at a hug.

"But-t what if, what if, SUIGETSU RAPED ME?"

"WHAT?? WHY THE HELL WOULD I SLEEP WITH AN UGLY BITCH LIKE YOU?"

"I'M NOT UGLY!!" Karin screamed before punching Suigetsu on the head.

Sakura started laughing.

Suigetsu looked up, rubbing the top of his head, "What? What's so funny?"

Sakura smiled, "Nothing, just missed you guys"

"I don't see how you missed them..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, weren't you having _fun _with Sasuke-_kun_?" Suigetsu laughed, while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Like hell they were! I'll have you know Sasuke-kun is saving himself for me!!" Karin shrieked.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you Karin-san, but if I may ask: Sasuke-sama where were you and Sakura-san headed? It seemed as though you two were in a hurry," Jugo asked timidly.

"Aa. We're going to the Leaf Village."

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE THE WHORE BACK!!"

"Umm, sorry Karin, but Sasuke-kun is coming back to the village with me..."

"WHAT?" Karin screamed, looking at Sasuke, praying that he would say Sakura was lying.

"Hn."

"Okay, that sounds cool, I mean hell, Pinkie is pretty hot, so I'm betting the other kunochis are also gonna be pretty damn nice..."

Sakura smiled slightly, while Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

"Who said you were coming?" He growled.

"Well, there is this little detail...gah, it's on the tip of my tongue, oh yeah, WE'RE A FUCKING TEAM!!"

Sasuke was about to yell back, before Sakura put her hand over his mouth, "Of course you guys can come."

Sasuke frowned slightly, as he pushed Sakura's hand away, "Just be quiet, when we get there, don't talk unless one of them talks to you. I doubt I'll be welcomed back warmly, and they might decide to kill all of us on the spot, so be ready to run. Don't forget, right now we are the Leaf's enemies..."

"Hopefully that will change" Sakura added.

"Hn."

"Well, what are we sitting around here for? I'm hoping for a good fight" Suigetsu stated, his teeth glistening in the sunlight.

"Idiot. There won't be a fight, because they won't want to kill someone as hot as Sasuke-kun!!"

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the tall village gates with Sakura at his side and the rest of his team trailing behind. An ANBU jumped in front of them before they could enter.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, I have orders to take you to the Hokage's office immediately."

Another ANBU landed at his side, "Well, Forehead, is it still Haruno Sakura or is it now Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "Sorry Ino-pig, its still Haruno Sakura, no news in that area..."

"Oye, ANBU lady, Ino-pig or whatever the whore called you..."

Ino let out a growl, "What?"

"Let me set something strait, Sasuke-kun is MINE. If anyone is marrying him, it will be ME. I am going to be Uchiha Karin!" Karin screamed.

Sasuke sighed, "Jugo, make her shut up."

"Yes Sasuke-sama. I'm sorry Karin-san." Jugo said as he used one of his large hands to cover Karin's mouth and the other to hold her wrists behind her back.

"Oye, Jugo, that ain't how you shut someone up!" Suigetsu called out.

Jugo looked at Suigetsu with quizzical eyes.

"This is how you do it" Suigetsu stated as he walked over and smashed the hilt of his sword into Karin's head. "So much easier..." He quietly muttered.

Jugo stared at Suigetsu's retreating back, as he held Karin's limp body in his hands.

"Amazing, Saskue-kun, you gain fan-girls no matter where you go..."

"Hn"

"Ok then, Naruto and Kakashi will be here soon, to take you two to Lady Hokage's office. And we," Ino said, gesturing to herself and the unidentified ANBU. "Will lock up the rest."

The unknown ANBU started locking Suigetsu's and Jugo's arms behind their backs. He roughly took Karin from Jugo's arms and threw her over his shoulder. "All set, and there's Naruto. Let's move out."

"Hai. See ya later Forehead!! Goodluck with the Hokage!!"

Sakura smiled at Ino, before she and her partner disappeared with Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu.

"Sakura, there's the Dobe, but where's Kakashi?"

Sakura laughed, "Late as usual"

"Not quite." Kakashi stated from behind them.

"Teme. Sakura-Chan." Naruto stated as he nodded at each of them. "Let's go see if we get can Grandma Tsunade to let you off the hook!"

* * *

Err...mini-cliffy...sorry

OKAY LISTEN UP: I have a few questions that need to be answered, answer 'em in the reviews please!!

**About Story**  
1. Should Itachi be in this story?  
2. Should Sasuke marry Sakura?  
3. How much longer should this story be?  
4. Any other ideas?

**About NEXT Story  
**1. Pairing? Go to my profile page for poll, or you can say in your review  
2. One of my reviewers came up with a Wizard of Oz idea...What do you all think?  
Sakura=Dorthy  
Suigetsu=Toto  
Sasuke=TinMan  
Naruto=Scarecrow  
Hinata=Glinda, The Good Witch of the North  
Karin=The Wicked Witch of the West  
Jugo=The Cowardly Lion  
Tsunade=The Wizard of Oz  
Orchimaru's Expiriments=Flying Monkeys  
Konoha=Kanas

Feel free to add or change this list

Please R&R (sorry about the long A/N but it is **IMPORTANT**!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry!!! I know it took me awhile!! Umm R&R, it might be boring it's kinda a chappy to move the plot along...SO THAT IS WHY THERE IS KAKASHI!!! (hes acually not that funny but I liked writing about him..."

R&R

* * *

"Lady Hokage" Kakashi said respectfully while his face was buried in his Make-Out Tactics book.

"WHAT?" Tsunade screamed from behind her stack of papers. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY??"

"Yes, but..."

"If you wanted to annoy someone then go annoy Naruto. Kami knows he needs a taste of his own medicine."

"HEY!! GRANNY-TSUNADE!! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!!" Naruto pouted.

"Oy, Naruto you're here too. Oh well, can you just go away? Can't you bakas see that I'm busy?"

"Busy drinking sake..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"NARUTO! DON'T INSULT TSUNADE-SAMA LIKE THAT!!"

Tsunade's head snapped up as she heard Sakura scream out. She stood up from her behind her desk as though to confirm that fact that Sakura was really in her office. When her large amber eyes took in the sight of Sakura, she could help but let a smile creep across her face.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SAKURA WAS HOME?" Tsunade shrieked as she punched him on the head.

"You never asked..." Naruto grumbled while rubbing his now sore head.

"Do I need to?"

"You should..."

Tsunade sent a glare his way, before turning to Sakura and Sasuke. Who were standing side-by-side, hands wound together.

"Well anyways, Uchiha, you do realize you will be imprisoned for severely injuring all the ninjas we sent after you. Kidnapping Sakura...twice. Trying to kill Naruto...twice. And abandoning your village..."

"Twice" Kakashi added.

"How so?" Sakura asked innocently.

"It sounded better and he left our village and the Sound Village..." Kakashi replied before turning his attention back to his perverted, neon orange book.

Tsunade shot a nasty look at Kakashi, "You done?"

"Mmm, what? Sure. I agree with Sakura!" Kakashi mumbled without looking up from his book.

Naruto covered his mouth as he started laughing at his former sensei.

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke looked around before settling his gaze on Sakura. He had his head slightly tilted to the right and one eyebrow raised in a perfect arc, as though he was asking, _"What the hell did I get myself into?"_

Tsunade cleared her throat, "If we are done with this side discussion, Uchiha, how do you plead?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to need an answer," Tsunade said, her anger starting to boil.

"Aa." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"UCHIHA, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Guilty"

"And you still want to come back to the village?"

"No."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HERE?"

"Sakura"

A smile lit up Tsunade's face and she let out a small laugh before continuing, "And what of your goals?"

"I plan on killing Itachi, then restoring my clan"

"Teme, you have such a way with words..." Naruto said while laughing his ass off at Sasuke's answers.

"Uchiha, I can get the elders to agree with letting you kill Itachi and than restoring your clan. However, I cannot promise Sakura will be the girl picked, but I will push for it. And they may decide to kill you after a suitable baby boy is born."

"I know."

"Good and what about your team."

"I don't care"

"Okay, then I will set an execution date for the crimes they committed...because unlike you, they don't have a powerful clan the elders want restored."

"Hn."

"Wait. Lady Tsunade, please don't kill them. I'm sure with Juugo, we can control his transformations with a bit of medical treatment. And he is what Orchimaru used to create the cursed seal, so I'm sure that he will be good for understanding how that justu worked. Suigetsu is a very powerful ninja, and he is a nice guy. In fact, he reminded me of Naruto..."

Tsunade groaned, "Just what I need, another headache...And what about the girl?"

"She can...ummm..."

"Karin can sense any person with her chakra." Sasuke mumbled.

"I KNEW TEME CARED ABOUT HIS TEAM!!" Naruto screamed out.

"No. But if I am going to kill Itachi, I will need someone to find him first..."

"Okay, that's all settled. There is a chunin exam coming up, and I want Uchiha, Suigetsu and Karin to sign up."

"Haha, Teme you're a lower rank than me..." Naruto taunted.

"Baka, that's true. So you and Sakura will be there senseis." Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?!?!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all yelled at the same time.

Kakashi mumbled something about agreeing with Sakura before flipping to the next page of his trademark book.

"But Grandma, why can't I be their sensei all by myself?"

"Because you're an idiot, and I don't trust you."

"Why even give us a sensei?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because you will need one to enter the exams..."

"Why must Naruto and I work together?"

"You should still be recovering, from your kidnappings. But I can't trust Naruto, and because of the Uchiha's social skills, or lack thereof, I feel it will be best to have his old team be his senseis. Plus I don't want you giving Sasuke any...special...treatment. Everyone clear? I'm sick of answering pointless questions..."

"Hai" The three young ninjas replied.

"Good you may leave. Oh one more thing, Sasuke and his team must be with one of you at ALL TIMES."

"Hai"

"Oh and don't forget Kakashi!"

The three shinobi sighed, "Naruto go get him..."

"Fine..."

* * *

Sorry, y'all must hate me and my plot...

Keep R&R, I promise there is more romance to come :3


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took soo long!! I was in Flordia for Christmas Break (sooo much nicer than snowy Chicago...when I left there was 25 inches of snow on the ground -.-' but than it got up to like 50 and all the snow melted so we don't even have an inch :)

Anywhos hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa and Happy New Year (i think i got all the holidays in there...if i didn't than hope you had Happy Holidays)

R&R

* * *

"Okay, soo the chunin exams are in two weeks."

"Sakura, shut up. We know." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, Naruto and I have decided to work on areas you are lacking in..."

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, you are so damn arrogant."

"Sakura-chan, you are just realizing this? And people call me the stupid one..." Naruto muttered.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Sakura screamed turning around to hit Naruto on the head. "Anyways, Karin you need to work on your Taijustu and Ninjustu. Suigetsu you need to work on your Genjustu. And Sasuke-kun you need to work on...uhh..."

"Hate to interrupt, but we all know that we're stronger than some stupid genin, do we honestly need to train?" Suigetsu said.

"Who's the sensei here?"

"Whatever" Karin muttered.

"Anyways, Suigetsu, you get to train with me, so that leaves Sasuke-kun and Karin with Naruto."

"Oh Sasuke-_kun _looks like I'm stealing your girlfriend...again" Suigetsu teased.

"I'm working with Sakura." Sasuke stated, glaring at Suigetsu.

"Awwww, is Teme getting jealous??" Naruto joked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"Sorry Sasuke, but the lady picked me...maybe you will have more luck with an uglier girl, like Karin..."

"SUIGETSU SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOU KNOW THAT SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME AND THAT I AM THE PRETTIEST GIRL YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!!"

Naruto nudged Suigetsu with his elbow, "If that's the prettiest girl you've ever seen, you really need to get out more."

Suigetsu and Naruto sat back to back laughing their heads off at Naruto's comment.

'**From these two you would think Naruto is actually funny'** Inner Sakura sighed.

'_I know. Tsunade was right, we do not need a second Naruto.'_

'**But that line was kinda funny. But we really need to get all these guys to listen!'**

'_Right!'_

"SHUT UP! All of you! We need to start training" Sakura commanded.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I can train Suigetsu, soo you and the Teme can have some alone time, ne?" Naruto said suggestively.

"Great idea, I'm sure you two would drive Karin insane, well more insane, but you can't even use Genjustu..."

"Yeah, but Pervy Sage taught me how to dispel it, and that's all anyone needs to know."

"But...but..."

"Stop worrying...Sasuke-teme is a prick, so he won't do anything too naughty. And if he does tell me so I have an excuse that Grandma Tsunade will like when I kick his ass later!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Alright, Suigetsu and ummm...red-headed girl...LETS GO!!"

"MY NAME IS KARIN!!"

"Yeah...okay, sure. Buh Bye Sakura-chan and Teme...have fun!!"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath about killing those Dobes.

"Umm, okay, Sasuke-kun...I guess we should start off by sparing"

"No"

"Wha-? Why?? You really have problems with authority."

"Only when I'm better than them"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UCHIHA?"

"That I'm stronger than you."

"No you're not. And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Food."

"Not until you fight me"

"No"

"Sounds like somebody's chicken..."

Sasuke sighed, "No, but I can do this..." Sasuke said as he turned around and in a second had Sakura pinned against a tree. He moved his head, so it was resting on Sakura's shoulder, "See when I do this, I can make you do anything I want. If we fought it would be too easy, I could make you give up in five seconds flat..."

Sakura couldn't focus on what Sasuke was saying, and could only feel his breath on her neck. Sakura couldn't help but groaning when Sasuke backed away, instantly missing the warmth. She leaned on the tree to keep from falling, so Sasuke couldn't see the entire affect he had on her, or so she hoped.

Sasuke smirked as he walked away to go get food.

* * *

"Godamn it, just when it was getting good..." Suigetsu muttered

"Why the hell can't Sakura see she has the same affect on the Teme as he has on her? And she calls..."

"Yeah, I know, and she calls you the idiot...but you really are an idiot. Hey, wait...I'm not being annoyed, what ya do with Karin?"

"Oh, that's her name…gotta remember that. But I knocked her out and left her on the ground."

Suigetsu laughed, "Nice, now let's grab her and get some food...I'm hungry."

"So am I...And I know where we can get the best ramen EVER!!"

"Sweet, let's go! Oh wait, where is Karin??"

"Oh shit...I forgot...Sakura-chan is going to kill me..." Naruto panicked.

"Nah, nobody likes Karin, Sakura won't even notice she's gone...and if she does say it was for training. Now let's get some ramen!!"

"Good plan. TO ICHIRAKU!!!"

* * *

Again sorry!! If you didn't read the top and don't know why it took me so long to update, I have one thing to say to you: READ THE TOP

Anywhos I have 225+ (I get lots of reviews in PM :D)

Soo please review more to make me happy (when I'm happy I WRITE MORE!!)

Oh and I'm starting to write my two next storys...In my poll of who should be paired with Sakura, Sasuke won (big surpirse there) and Suigetsu came in last with 0 votes (poor guy...)

The SasuSaku is called A Week to Save the World it contains **spoilers **(be warned) But the plot is basically: Sasuke arrives at the village after has Pain destoryed it, to help him defeat Naruto. After Naruto's downfall, Pain needs a week to recover before preforming the extraction. Before Sasuke leaves with Pain (and Naruto), he see Sakura trying to heal Kakashi, needing a medic Sasuke kidanaps her to heal him and Pain. Blah blah you get the point

The other is called Lost in A Fairtale and its the Wizard of Oz one. YES THEY WILL BE KEEPING THEIR OWN NAMES (for example, Sakura will not be called Dorthy, her name will stay Sakura) the plot will be close to that of the Wizard of Oz but not the same. Who knows there might me some pairings mixed in there...

Dont forget to **REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

Okay sooo sorry for the long wait

AND I changed my name ^^, tell me what ya think!!

R&R

* * *

"I don't get it. He is such a jerk. He thinks he's too good to fight me..." Sakura complained.

"Okay listen Forehead, yes he is a jerk and he is arrogant. But he's Sasuke so we can forgive him because he is soo cute. I still don't know why you got him..."

"Umm, Pig, you have Shikamaru..."

"And? I know a good looking guy when I see one, besides can't ever forgive you for finally beating me..."

"You aren't any help..."

"Well here's my idea, try avoiding him, act like you're not into him. It'll make him want to be with you more...It worked on a lazy bum like Shikamaru..."

"Hmm, great. Did something like that when I first met him, 'cept I was trying to appear strong not to get him notice me, and I ended up pinned against a wall, spilling my darkest secret..."

"Which was??"

"That I...Hey wait...How does this help my problem?"

"It doesn't. But now I'm curious..."

Sakura sighed, "It was that I was still in love with him..."

"That's not a secret, everyone with half a brain knew that."

"Shut up Pig."

Ino stuck her tongue out at her childhood friend, "Just calling it as I see it!!"

"Well later Pig, your no help, I got to try to figure him out..."

"Go talk to someone who knows him, like someone on his team..."

"Hmmm I can pick from: A. a crazy fan girl, B. an insane guy with split personality or C. a shark-wannabe who loves killing stuff."

"Oh, I see the problem. Maybe Naruto...He does claim to be like a brother to Sasuke..."

"I guess..."

"Well go look, I bet he's eating some ramen..."

"No duh. I'll go see if he knows anything...But he is Naruto."

"True. Good luck Forehead!!"

"Later Pig"

* * *

"Oh, you mean Teme..."

"Bastard? Oh wow, that's a great name for Mr. Ice Cube." Suigetsu laughed.

"I know right?" Naruto said in-between mouthfuls of ramen.

Sakura felt like banging her head against the counter. She had ordered a bowl of ramen to be polite, before looking over at the males beside her. She had seen Naruto's bright orange clothes from down the block. She had ran into Ichiraku's too complain to Naruto. What she hadn't noticed was a blob of white hair ingesting ramen as quickly, if not faster that his blond companion. She couldn't stop whining to Naruto now that she had his attention, as much as she didn't want to look like a baby in front of Suigetsu. What was worse is the fact, that it's just gross to watch Naruto "eat his ramen." Double that, and it becomes unbearable.

"So anyways, Sakura-chan, what did Teme do this time?"

"He won't fight with me. He's such an arrogant son of a bitch, so he refuses to spar with someone "weaker." I wish he would see that I'm not the same weak little girl he left behind. I wish he was so damn cocky all the time."

"That's our Sasuke-kun for you" Suigetsu said without looking up.

"Yeah. But Sakura-chan, you need to get this. I understand with Hinata, it's like the world would come crashing down if anything happened to her. I mean like burning and taking out everything its path. I would never recover or forgive myself. And I know Teme feels like that for you. Except stronger, because I have other friends to fall back on, Teme has nothing except you and me. I mean he has his teammates but he doesn't have the same bonds."

"Yeah, that's pretty true. I don't know about the girl part. Now woman can hold me down! But about the using part. Juggo stays with Sasuke because of the memory of Kimimaro. Karin thinks she's in love with him, and chases after him non-stop. And me, I was going to use him because he was going after Itachi who happens to partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki and I want to add Samehada to my pretty little sword collection..."

"Okaay...So we proved that he actually has feelings and is a complete ice cube. But why won't he spar with me? It's not like he's going to fatally injure me. I want him to stop thinking as me as being a weak little crybaby!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, you made that point clear...Okay so you know how Teme thinks hes the greatest thing ever and is unbeatable and all that shit?"

Suigetsu started laughing causing ramen to go flying when Sakura muttered, "Yeah..."

"Well he's worried that since he thinks he's so strong, he will only end up hurting you. Which he really doesn't want."

"So...What do I do to make him spar against me?"

"Why are you so anxious to fight with Ice Cube-Sama? It won't get you into his pants any faster...Although I don't think you'd need to do much convincing on your part from what we saw today..."

"SUIGETSU YOU MORON!!!" Naruto screamed covered his head bracing for one of Sakura's punches.

"YOU TWO MORONS SPIED ON US?!?!!?"

"That's right Pinkie."

"Both of you, run. Now."

"No need to tell me twice." Naruto said as he got ready to takeoff.

"No Naruto wait" Suigetsu grinned as he held onto the back of Naruto's jacket, waiting for him to sit back down.

"Shark-boy, listen. You're either really brave or really stupid or both to disobey Sakura-chan when she's like this..." Naruto remarked, slumping back into his chair.

" Ehh neither. I'd actually say I'm really smart."

Naruto and Sakura both started laughing.

"Laugh if you must. But I have information for Miss Pinkie...About her precious little prick."

"Okay tell me, if you are oh-so smart."

"To get Sasuke to fight you, simply attack him. He won't let his pride be blemished by not attacking back."

"Wow. That's fairly obivious."

"And that is why it is pure genius."

"Sureee, it is..."

"You know what I should get a shirt that says J-E-N-I-U-S on it, that way everyone will know how smart I am."

Sakura started laughing, "Yep that would tell 'em. Just to let ya know Mr. Smartie Pants, genius is spelled with a "G" not a "J".

"I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Sure you were, well goodnight boys!!"  


* * *

Well review pleaassse.

For those who really want to see Sasuke vs Sakura tell me and I'll think about. At the moment the next chapter will be after the chunnin exams (yes they all pass, minus Juggo cause he didn't take it)

I'll try to update sooner next time!!


	22. Chapter 22

Ahhh, please don't kill me. I know I said I was gonna update the day after my last update but ummm, that didn't happen -.-'

Okay explanation time!!-Now to go back, ummm about three weeks....Okay so I had finals, (this is why it took me so long to update last time) and then I got sick. Anywhos I started to feel a bit better (aka wasn't throwing up every 5 minutes) so I wrote the last chappy. Than I was like, I have to make it up to my readers! So I decided to update the next day (as I told many of you) Anywhos I was walking to my room and I collapsed and passed out (trust me not fun -.-) Than I had to go to the emergency room (no duh…) and it turns out I had Salmonella (if anyone cares it ended up causing Paratyphoid fever) and then I got stuck in the emergency room for another two weeks and yeah....now I'm back and better! I hope....

Anyways enough about my not fun last month…R&R

* * *

Oh and Inner Sakura is back

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_Sasuke/Sakura thoughts'_

* * *

'_Okay, I see him...Why am I doing this again?'_

'_**Duh, so we can show Sasuke-kun how amazing we've become! Believe it!'**_

'_Believe it? I think you've been around Naruto a bit too much...'_

'_**Well I can't control where we go…So really you've been around Naruto too much.'**_

'...'

'_**Exactly, NOW LET'S GO KICK SASUKE-KUNS SEXY, PERFECT ASS!!'**_

'_You even found a way to make that sound perverted...But how the heck am I gonna beat him? He's always been so good...'_

'_**This is what we've been training for. We can show him just how good we are! And that we are worth fighting!!'**_

'_Still doesn't explain how I am going to beat him...'_

'_**Oh that. Let's face it, Sasuke won't take you seriously. No Sharingan or powerful Justus. Probably Substitution will be the strongest he will use. He thinks we're too weak, and is too afraid to "hurt" us. But underestimation is a kunoichi's greatest weapon.'**_

'_I hope your right about this...'_

'_**Have I ever been wrong before?'**_

'...'

Sakura pushed her Inner back to the corner of her mind so she could focus on finding and fighting Sasuke.

Sakura saw Sasuke walking towards the tree she was hiding in and carefully concealed her chakra. She watched him sit near the base of the tree, close his eyes and lean his head against the trunk of the tree. Sakura smirked to herself as she began to pull out a kunai.

"Sakura. Don't bother. I know your there. Naruto told me about your ridiculous plan."

"Goddamn it. I knew I couldn't trust that baka."

"Aa, he needs some convincing but he will tell you anything, eventually."

Sakura laughed as she appeared in front of, "You kicked his ass didn't you?"

Sasuke opened his ebony eyes to look at her as a smirk settled upon his lips, "He wouldn't tell me where you were. The part about you trying to get me to fight you was an extra bit of information."

Sakura started to pout, "Why won't you fight me?"

"I already told you" Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes again.

'_Well than I'll just have to force him to fight me!'_

'_**Now your thinking like a ninja!'**_

'_Shut up so I can concentrate!'_

'_**HAI!'**_

"Cute, Sasuke-kun. You really think, I'm planning to give you a choice." Sakura screamed as she aimed a punch at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura charging at him. A bit of surprise showed in his eyes before he was once again able to hide his emotions. He flicked out of the way just before Sakura's punch hit him in the face.

The tree he was leaning against exploded from the force of Sakura's punch.

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura with a kunai against her throat, "Hn. You've gotten better."

"You have no idea what I can do, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Aa."

Sakura rammed her elbow into Sasuke's stomach, "Told ya."

The Sasuke behind her disappeared with a poof.

'_Shit! When did he make a clone?'_

"Hn. You have no idea what I can do Sakura-_san._" Sasuke stated as he appeared in front of Sakura.

Sakura aimed another punch for his head, instead of dodging like he expected him to do, he caught the punch. Sakura saw him wince when all the bones in his hand shattered.

"Might want to be more careful, Sasuke_-kun_"

"Hn. So you have gotten much better, but if you keep throwing punches with so much chakra behind them, you will run out of chakra quickly."

"Doesn't matter. This won't last long." Sakura spat out as she kicked the ground they were standing on.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, with his bangs covering his eyes. "If you want to end this fight so quickly, maybe I shouldn't hold back."

'_SHIT! THIS FIGHT IS OVER! WHY WAS I SO DAMN COCKY??!!?!'_

'_**Don't give up just yet. Fight till we got nothing left! We have to show him that we can take care of ourselves!'**_

'_Right!'_

Sakura tried to stand her ground as she looked into Sasuke's now red eyes.

'_Hn. She's more confident now' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Common, Sakura, let's see if you can back up that talk."

"You asked for it, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

'_Shit. He got faster.'_

Sakura spun around and aimed a kick at his head. Sasuke jumped above her kick and planted a kick on her back, shoving her into the ground. Sakura growled as she spat out some blood.

"Damn it." She screamed as she charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't you ever get tired of the same old trick?" He kicked Sakura before she could reach him. To his surprise the Sakura in front of him disappeared with a poof.

'_What the hell? When did she...? Aa, when she was screaming. How the hell did I not see that?'_

Sakura grabbed his ankles and tried to pull him underground, but to her disappointment as soon as he was about knee deep in mud, he turning into a log.

'_Damn, a substitution.'_

Sasuke appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach sending her flying backwards a few yards.

Sakura coughed up some more blood, as she tried to get back up but fell back down again. She looked up to see Sasuke walking towards her with his eyes slowly fading back to black.

"Damn, still too weak."

"Hn. You gave me a bit of a workout..."

Sakura smiled, that coming from Sasuke was the equivalent of a huge compliment. "Thanks...Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

The last thing Sakura saw was a worried looking Sasuke standing above her, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at her before her vision faded out.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, the first thing she saw was white. She closed her eyes and opened them again to look around the white room. She sighed, automatically recognizing the room as a hospital room. A frown settled across her face, she wasn't used to being on this side of the treatment.

The door suddenly opened and a cheerful Ino walked in carried a bouquet of Sakura blossoms.

"FOREHEAD! You're awake!"

"Hey, Pig."

"It's about time you woke up! I had to take care of both you and Sasuke-kun. Well actually Lady Tsunade had to fix Sasuke-kun's hand; you really did a number to it..."

"Ahh, not so loud Ino. Two questions, one, how long have I've been in here? Two, where's Sasuke-kun?"

"You've been asleep for two days. It would have been longer, but your body was healing itself as soon as it had the chakra to. And Sasuke-kun is asleep right there." She said pointing to a chair near the window. "He hasn't left your side since he brought you here. He even made Lady Tsunade come to this room to heal him..."

"Oh." Sakura whispered, as she looked at him.

'_He looks so innocent when he's asleep...So sweet...'_

'_**And he still manages to look sexy...'**_

'_Way to ruin the moment...'_

'_**You know I'm right too. Just look at the way the morning light shines on his beautiful hair...'**_

"I don't know what you did to make him actually care." Ino sighed, yanking Sakura from her thoughts.

"Neither do I..." Sakura mumbled, a blush covering her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter much. You should get some more rest..."

"I know, I am a doctor."

Ino sighed as she put the flowers in a vase beside Sakura's bed, "And doctors tend to be the worst patients. Now get some rest."

"Fine, Pig." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend as she laid her head against the pillows.

"Check on you in a bit, Billboard Brow."

* * *

Okay, so I'm not promising an update after what happened last time (if your wondering **GO READ THE TOP**)

Anyways please review, I wanna know how many people stuck with me even though I've been so bad at updating recently...I'm sorry guys :(


	23. Chapter 23

Hehe…I'm back

I've sorry the updating been slow, again…I'm falling into a bad habbit, ne? Anywhos I've been in and outta the hospital 2 make sure I'm healing okay, plus my birthday was Tuesday so I've just been busy…Sorry!!!

Anywhos read and enjoy, the first part is more fluff (well as fluffy as you can get with Sasuke…stupid prick…) and the second part is finally moving this plot somewhere!!! Yay!!

R&R, and as long as you're at it…Enjoy!! :P

"Hai Tsunade-Senpai!"

"Very good, Sakura. It is a solo mission, B-ranked. Here are your mission details. This mission will last three weeks, and you will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Hai"

"Well then you have the rest of the day to say your goodbyes, pack and get some sleep. I want you to be gone by five AM."

"Okay"

"Good. Now get, I know you have a certain Uchiha to see, and I'm betting he's not going to like having only Naruto watch him for the next three weeks."

Sakura giggled, "Ehhh he'll live…"

"No. Absolutely not."

"But Sasukeee"

"No, you can't go out risking your life…"

"What the hell Sasuke? You don't give a shit about me or Naruto for years, but now you have the right to boss me around?!!?"

"YES! BECAUSE APERENTLY YOU DON'T GET IT!!" Sasuke yelled before regaining his normal disposition, "But it doesn't matter, you're not going."

"Why? Because there will not be someone around to protect little, weak, Sakura? I can fight Sasuke; sure I might not be as strong as you or Naruto, but who is? But you should know by now that I'm a capable kunoichi…"

"Hn. Doesn't matter. You are not going."

Sakura growled as she slapped him and stomped away, "YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL OF MY LIFE UCHIHA! I AM GOING ON THAT MISSION AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME!! IT'S ONLY A FRICKEN' B-RANK!! I CAN HANDLE IT WITH MY EYES CLOSED!!"

Sasuke quickly appeared in front of her and grabbed both shoulders as he swung her into a nearby wall. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her shoulder as he whispered, "It's not about the difficulty of the mission, I know you can finish it."

Sakura started trying, to no avail, to push Sasuke's larger form off of her as she shriked, "YES IT IS! YOU DON'T GET THAT I'M NOT A PIECE OF FUCKING PROPERTY!!"

Sasuke sighed, "No, I know that. It's Itachi, I shouldn't have come here with you. Now he knows, not only would you be amazing bait for Naruto, but to torture me some more. He has to know the reason I'm back here is because I'm in lov-I came back with you. So he can guess that you are precious to me."

A small smile involuntarily crept across Sakura's face, "Sasuke, that won't happen…If I see him, I'll run like hell. Besides they won't find me, I went over this with Tsunade-senpai and no one besides her, me, Shizune and now you, know about this mission."

"He could get lucky…"

Sakura kissed him softly on the lips. As soon as she pulled away Sasuke frowned, causing Sakura to giggle, "You worry too much…"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"You know I'm going on that mission, right?"

"You've always been too stubborn for your own good..." Sasuke sighed as his lips met hers.

Sakura sank down tiredly onto the cold, moist earth. She sighed, "Maybe I should have stop to camp last night, traveling for two days strait really drains me of chakra..."

Sakura groaned as she pulled herself up with the help of a nearby tree, "Ahh well, I'm only about two hours away from the nearest town." She muttered to herself as she brushed off her pants.

"Ahhh Itachi-san, it looks like we just won the lottery, medic-gear, bubblegum pink hair, and from Konoha, this has to be that Sakura chick the Leader wants."

"Aa. Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura froze as she turned to look at the figure behind her.

'_Goddamn it. I hate it when Sasuke's right…'_

Sakura turned around slowly, so she had time to replace herself with a shadow clone.

"What's it to you?" The clone spat out.

As the real Sakura began to sneak through the tree she felt herself bump into a hard, cold wall.

'_Please let it be a tree. Please let it be a tree'_ Sakura prayed in her head.

She slowly looked up into swirling, red eyes.

'_Damn it!'_

Itachi smirked, "Trying to run away with such a low-level trick?"

"I was under pressure; I didn't have time to formulate a plan…"

Sakura heard a deep chuckle from behind her, "Ha, feisty. I like that in a woman…"

"Back-off fish face."

Kisame snorted, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Stop waisting time. We are already late because you had to murder everyone in that town."

Kisame shrugged, "I don't like witnesses…Besides all will be forgiven when we bring in this little princess…"

"Hn" Itachi sighed as he grabbed Sakura by her neck and slammed her into a nearby tree. The tree groaned under the pressure as Itachi used his other hand to turn Sakura's face so she was looking in his eyes.

The last thing Sakura could remember was falling into a world of black and red.


	24. Chapter 24

Yes, anyone reading this has every right in the world to murder me. I have no excuse for taking so long to update, just boys and busy...

BUT! If you kill me, than you will NEVER know how this story ends...Anyways, enjoy!

R&R (reviews remind me to update...)

* * *

"What the hell? Where is she?"

"Haha, Teme. Relax, she probably just got held up, she is only fifteen minutes late...She probably got held up kicking some major bad guy butt, she'll be here by tomorrow. Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto happily said.

"No." Sasuke growled, "Something's wrong. I know it. She would have sent a message."

Naruto laughed, "Is somebody worried? Relax Teme. People forget stuff. Don't worry, it's only been three weeks, you can be all lovey-dovey with her as soon as she gets home. It's okay; you won't die by waiting a little bit more!"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered as the faintest pink darkened his cheeks.

"Let's get some ramen!" Naruto yelled, as he ran towards the ramen stand, dragging Sasuke along with him.

* * *

After Naruto finished his tenth bowl of ramen, he looked over at Sasuke who still hadn't touched his first. Naruto laughed as he saw Sasuke looking towards the entrance of the village, "Haha who would believe the Mighty Sasuke Uchiha, who can face any opponent without batting an eyelash, is on the verge of having a mental breakdown just because his girlfriend is a half an hour late..."

"Hn." Sasuke coolly replied, his cheeks starting to fade pink.

Naruto continued laughing as he shoved another bowl of ramen into his mouth, "You better hope Itachi never finds out about this, I bet this would be considered a weakness!"

Sasuke face paled as he suddenly stood up knocking his untouched bowl of ramen onto Naruto's lap.

"Hey, what a waste of good ramen..." Naruto sighed, before looking up at his friend. "Hey, Teme, what's wrong? Did I say something? Do I got something on my face?"

"Hn. I'm going." Sasuke said as he ran off towards the Hokage tower.

"Hey hey wait!" Naruto called after Sasuke, as he stood up and chased after his friend.

"HEY! NARUTO! WAIT! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR RAMEN!!" The shopkeeper called out after the two ninja.

* * *

"Let me go out and look for her." Sasuke demanded.

"Uchiha. She's an hour late. Be patient, you can look in two days if she is not back."

"WHAT? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT BASTARD COULD DO TO HER IN TWO DAYS!"

"Wha-a? Wait? WHOS DOING SOMETHING TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto screamed as he busted into Tsunade's office.

"Itachi"

"Uchiha. You have no proof."

"I know my brother better than anybody else! WHO ELSE IS BETTER BAIT?"

"Uchiha. This is the end of this conversation! YOU ARE BOTH DISMISSED!"

"NO! I'm going to find her, and kill my brother, so we never have to deal with this again!"

"I SAID TO STAY IN THE VILLAGE FOR TWO MORE DAYS!" Tsunade screamed, her face glowing red with anger.

"THAN I'LL LEAVE!"

"Teme, don't. Think about Sakura, what will happen when she gets home...she won't be able to deal with you being gone again, it will break her." Naruto quietly pleaded.

"SO? THINK OF WHAT ITACHI WILL DO TO HER! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! Even...Even, EVEN IF SHE HATES ME! I WON'T LET MY PROBLEMS HARM HER!"

"Naruto. Watch over the Uchiha. He is now on house-arrest until the two days are up. However, don't try to help him leave, I am assigning four ANBU squads of my choice to guard you, and there commands will be to attack either of you if you step off of the Uchiha estate. Is that understood?"

"I don't care. I'd rather die than not help Sakura." Sasuke stated icily.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER? SHES LIKE A SECOND DAUGHTER TO ME!" Tsunade screamed.

"THAN WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SAVE HER?"

"Because, unlike you, Uchiha, I have faith in my student."

Sasuke frowned before speaking, "She's a good ninja, but she is no match for Itachi. I'm going."

"UCHIHA!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he jumped out the window.

"Uzumaki, go get him..."

"Sorry Grandma, but I think Sasuke's right on this one."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine. Go get Saskue's team and aid him. I expect a report in three days. And if you can't find Sakura in a week, you are coming back. Sasuke can expect to be punished. Now go."

"Hai!"

"I need some sake..." Tsundade muttered to herself.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I'm not going back." Sasuke called out as he stopped about a mile out of the village to speak to his followers.

"No duh. You are the famously stubborn Uchiha who needs everything his way..." Suigetsu spat out.

"DON'T INSULT MY SASUKE-KUN!!" Karin screamed as she slapped Suigetsu.

Naruto laughed, "That's what my relationship with Sakura used to be like. She still hits me though...ANYWAYS, Sasuke we're here to help you! But Grandma Tsunade said you are going to be in trouble, oh and we gotta go home in a week!"

"Hn."

"Ahh, Our Great Leader is as talkative as ever..." Suigetsu muttered, earning a glare from Karin.

"Karin, can you sense any traces of Sakura's or Itachi's chakra?"

"Of course! My abilities are so amazing I could do that in my sleep!" Karin bragged.

"Good. Where are they?"

"Umm, give me a sec, and I think I need a prize for doing this. Like a kiss? Or maybe a night together?"

"No."

"Finne." Karin complained as she sat down and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened her eyes, "There was a fight about a mile east of here. It was Kisame and Itachi vs. Sakura."

"Shit." Sasuke muttered as he raced off to the spot of the fight.

"Wow. Teme was right..." Naruto whispered to himself as he chased after Saskue.

* * *

"Well, Teme, it doesn't look like there was too much actual fighting. But there's no doubt she was taken." Naruto exclaimed as he sat down and summoned a frog before reaching in his bag searching for some paper.

"Aa. What are you doing?"

"Sending Tsunade a report. This way she'll give us more time to save our Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

Suigetsu laughed, "Who knew our little Naruto-kun could be smart."

Naruto smiled at his newest friend and stuck his tongue out at him, "I have my moments."

Sasuke turned to Karin, "Can you find them?"

Karin sat back down and meditated, after about ten minutes she slowly stood up. "No. I can't. The trail ends here. "

Suigetsu bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear, "So much for her amazing abilities..."

Karin turned to the two snickering ninjas, "I HEARD THAT YOU BAKAS!!" She yelled as she punched them both on the head.

"Umm. Sasuke-sama?" Jugo timidly whispered.

"Hn?"

"I found something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he appeared next to Jugo.

"A note from Itachi-san."

"What?" Sasuke questioned as he grabbed the paper from Jugo's hands.

"Read it!" Naruto commanded.

"Shut up dobe."

"We're your team! Help us out!"

"And Naruto here is too stupid to read..." Suigetsu joked.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled angrily. "This isn't a time for jokes!"

"Hn. Well put dobe..."

"Eww, I can't take you guys taking forever" Suigetsu sighed as he took the note. "It says: Sasuke, I thought I warned you about the foolishness of forming bonds. I thought you understood that when you left the Leaf. Met me ten miles south of The Village Hidden in the Stone in five days time. We will see how much weaker this little girl has made you. However, this time, if you lose or don't show up, you will pay a price. She will die. Anyone you bring with you will be dealt with by Kisame and other members of Akatsuki. Itachi."

"Shit. What are we going to do Teme?"

"Isn't it oblivious? It's about time I get revenge on him..."

"Haha, and I get to take on Shark Fin Soup...Maybe I can get his sword...And besides, Sasuke you got to find this funny, we spent years looking for Itachi, and you get a girlfriend and bam he's telling you to met him. If we'd known this we should of just used Karin, no one would care if she died..." Suigetsu laughed.

"Funny. But we all know Sasuke-kun is mine! He just doesn't want to be responsible for that whore's death..." Karin said snootily.

Sasuke kicked Karin in the stomach sending her flying into a tree. "Don't insult Sakura." He whispered dangerously before heading off in the direction of the Stone Village.

Naruto sighed as he finished strapping his report onto the frogs back, "What are we waiting for? LETS GO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN!!"

* * *

Yesh, you do have the right to kill me, but that was long, no? Besides we're getting to another exciting part, it got boring recently...

Anyways, review!! Its how I remeber to update!!

Again sorry for the long time it took to update...Please REVIEW!!


	25. Chapter 25

Ahhh im back...yay party time!! and i have 3 (maybe 4 if i feel nice) chapters for ya guys

And i really dont have an explanation for my many month break....sorry!!

Sorry this short!! But please reviewww it will remind me of why i must update stuff!!

* * *

"Geez, Sasuke will you stop pacing? We have another two days and are only two hours away from the meeting spot." Suigetsu sighed as he leaned against a tree.

"Which is exactly why we should keep walking. We could set up camp closer and spy on them before we walk into their trap…"

"Teme…Aren't you the smart one? I know you're worried and all, but this is Akatsuki were talking about, they would know we were spying and attack. Besides they're probably so well hidden we wouldn't be able to find them. Furthermore, we have been traveling non-stop for three days, we need a break. If we rush at Akatsuki when we're tired, we would be slaughtered…"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he lit a fire.

"Ah, congrats Naruto, you made Mr. I Have a Stick up My Ass listen to reason. And also, have you been studying? I didn't know you knew big words like slaughtered and furthermore…" Suigetsu teased.

"Haha, very funny…Just for that I won't share the ramen I brought with me"

"You brought ramen? Smart…" Suigetsu asked as he got up to try to get food.

Sasuke sighed, "It's the Dobe, even as a Genin he brought a portable ramen shop with him…"

"Well, I need food to keep up my energy!! And no food is better than ramen! When I was in the academy I used to have a cup of instant ramen every morning, evening, and lunch!"

"Dobe…"

"Ha, Naruto, doesn't sound like you've changed very much."

"If you morons are finished talking about disgusting, instant food, than you two better go keep watch. Let Sasuke-kun and myself have our alone time…"

"Ah, Karin, Karin, Karin…When will you learn? You just aren't pretty or talented enough for Sasuke to touch you. He has the emotional range of a peanut. I'm still in shock he found a girl he could stand…With his looks you expect him to sleep with hundreds of girls, but no…"

"SHUT UP!" Karin screamed as she punched Suigetsu on the head, "DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN!!"

"But-t its true Suigetsu is right…" Naruto said slowly.

Karin slapped him across the face, "Both of you, GO ON WATCH DUTY!! Wake me up in 5 hours to switch."

"What about your precious Sasuke-kun? Why does he get to sleep the entire night?"

"Because he has to get revenge! This is what his entire life has been devoted to! NOW GO!"

Naruto and Suigetsu sighed as they jumped up into a tree, "I guess we have to sleep lightly tonight, I don't trust her to be our only watch…"

"Ehh, doesn't matter much…Her screaming will wake us up…Besides Juugo will probably work with her…"

"Oh okay…"

"Sooo…Sasuke-kun…it's just you and me alone…Juugo is off with his stupid animal friends and the two morons on watch…Is there anything, you'd like to do?" Karin asked, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

"Hn? No. Try to find Itachi's chakra…"

"But I just tried an hour ago!!"

"You said you couldn't because Suigetsu and Naruto were making too much noise and distracting you…"

"Well I mean…even if they were quiet, Itachi is very hard to track…"

"So you're saying you can't and you just wanted to blame something…"

"Well yeah, kinda…But they really were annoying."

"Hn."

"Sorry…"

"I don't care. Just let me know if you sense any Akatsuki or Sakura…"

"Hai Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Okayyy next chappy is two days later…yay for time skips :D

I think I'll have it done and up it 15 minutes…


	26. Chapter 26

Ahh i lied it took me a long time...but i rewrote it three times...and i'm still not happy with it...oh well its the best i think its gonna get

You guys still have two more for today and than no more for about two weeks, i'll be white water rafting and no way in hell is my comp going close to that....

Anywhos R&R

* * *

Sasuke angrily stood over the blonde's body, his fists slowly turning white, "Wake the fuck up Dobe." Naruto groaned, "But Teme…the sun ain't even up yet…"

"And?"

"YOU MORON!!! THIS IS THE DAY SASUKE-KUN GETS TO GET HIS REVENGE ON HIS ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT LISTEN TO HIM WHEN HE TELLS YOU SOMETHING" Karin screamed as she yelled into Naruto's face as she held him off the ground by his collar.

Suigetsu sighed as he hit Karin's arms, forcing her to drop Naruto. "Isn't it early for the yelling and all your damned energy?"

Karin glared at him but was stopped from retorting by Sasuke. "Hn. Let's go."

"Hai, hai" Suigetsu said lazily grabbing his sword, "Kisame-sensei will be there, ne? I guess I get another sword…But honestly Sasuke-_kun_ you need to work on your vocabulary, it has gotten a bit better since Mr. Moron joined us, but can you please learn more than 10 words?

"Hn."

"That ain't a word Mr. Uchiha…" Suigetsu teased.

Karin hit Suigetsu on the head, "Let's go kill Sasuke-kun's bastard brother…Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"And save Sakura-chan" Naruto added with a grin.

"Who cares about that whore? Sasuke only wants to save her so he doesn't have a pointless death on his conscience; no one cares about that ugly slut."

Sasuke glared at her before punching her into a tree, "Never say that again." He growled.

"H-h-ai S-Sasuke-kun" Karin mumbled.

"Ha, Uchiha you have no idea how happy that made me, but we need to get going, plus Karin might be a good distraction for the Akatsuki so we shouldn't hurt her too much…yet…" Suigetsu stated.

"Hn"

"And Teme is back to being wordless."

"Ah, Naruto you stole the words right out of my mouth."

"Enough. Let's go"

"Hai Sasuke-kun" Karin said quietly.

"WE'RE GONNA SAVE SAKURA-SAN, BELIEVE IT!"

"Ha Naruto, not so loud, it's still early and we wanna save our energy for some ass-kicking!! Just remember, let the Uchihas emo it out, I get Kisame-sensei and you and Jugo get the rest, if there is more than two, use Karin as a shield. If there is only Itachi and Kisame-Sensei than I recommend finding good seats and enjoying the show."

"Ha, sounds like a deal…But I better get some action"

"I'll kill you if you interfere with my fight, and who knows what the hell Mr. Ice Cube would do…"

"Hn. If it's just Itachi and Kisame than focus on getting Sakura."

"Aww Teme can't you be a little bit fun to tease?"

"Hn."

Suigetsu laughed, "Translation: No"

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu before he began walking towards the designated meeting spot. Naruto and Suigetsu shared a laugh before gathering their stuff and fallowing after Sasuke.

* * *

"Itachi" Sasuke growled.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Suigetsu called out into the clearing.

"Oh, do I hear my cute little student?" A deep voice called out.

"Of course _Senpai_. Oh how I've missed you…" Suigetsu said sarcastically.

Kisame chuckled, "Well you haven't changed much, cept nice new sword…Zabuza's, ne?"

"Yeah, Sensei donated his sword."

"It did him no good in death, but resorting to grave robbing is a bit pathetic…"

"But if I am to have all the swords, it's a step I need to take."

"Ha, so that's what you're after? Well as I'm sure you know, getting Samehada won't be as easy as stealing from the dead…But lookie, minus The Copy Nin we got the three brats who killed him, ne Itachi?"

Naruto felt Sasuke tense at the sound of Itachi's name, but that display of emotion was nothing compared to Sasuke's reaction to seeing Itachi appear, carrying Sakura over his shoulder.

"Let. Sakura. Go." He growled as his eyes turned blood red.

"I warned you against forming bonds…"

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke said as he charged at Itachi."

Itachi tossed Sakura's limp body to a ninja in an orange mask as Sasuke started forming hands signs. "And so it begins" Itachi muttered.

* * *

Oh i sense a horribly written fight scene coming up!! Oh noes...I need to improve on that...

Anywhos R&R


	27. Chapter 27

Ahh, this is my last for the night, I'm tired...I need some sleep...

Anyways R&R

* * *

"Let's see how much that girl has weakened you, little brother."

Sasuke spared another look at Sakura before responding, "You will die here for our clan, our family, and for laying a filthy finger on Sakura. I swear if you did anything to her, I will bring you back from the dead to kill you all over again!"

"Ne? You're overconfident. But it's a pity that she has to die…"

"What?"

"If you can't beat me, then it proves that she is weakening you. She even dragged you back to your weak pathetic little village."

"Konoha isn't as weak as you think it is."

"Ah, no I know it's strong. But it stays strong on top of lies and sins, it is no better than any other village, it just pretends to be. And perhaps that pretending makes it the worst village of all…"

"What are you saying?"

"Konoha isn't perfect, it is nowhere close. And it is not afraid to sacrifice a person or two, to make one's life miserable and a lie, to keep its illusion of peace, but now is not the time for words."

"No. I will defeat you soon, but I have waited my life for this, so I need some answers. Besides you have no right to bad mouth Konoha, seeing as you killed off one of their strongest clans and joined Akatsuki. I need to know why you killed our clan, our mother, our father…Why did you leave just me alive?"

"To test my abilities. You could have had my Sharingan, it would have been a better fight…"

"Bullshit, it doesn't explain anything. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted the way you have now."

"Ah, true, but the real answer will be revealed at the right time. Are you ready to fight now?"

"One last thing, who was the third ninja you mentioned?"

The oranged-masked ninja behind Itachi, shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Itachi face held an unreadable expression, "That will also be revealed when the time is right; I am not the person to answer that question."

"Meaning he's alive?"

Itachi charged at Sasuke, "That is neither here nor there, but either way the time is not right, hopefully you will never find the answers to these questions. But now is the time to stop talking and start fighting."

"Then your life is about to be cut short Itachi." Sasuke stated he blocked Itachi's punch and stared forming hand signs.

"Aa" Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked as he blew a fireball at Itachi. He started charging a chidori as he saw Itachi prepare to block the fireball, Sasuke screamed "Chidori" as he charged at Itachi.

Sasuke heard Itachi laugh as the fireball went right through Itachi and hit Sasuke.

"Shit" Sasuke spat. "Genjustu."

* * *

"Alright. So if you want my sword, come at me with all you got."

"Gladly. By the time, I'm done with you, I'll be able to make a large bowl of shark-fin soup."

Kisame smiled, "Aren't you a clever boy, but you'll need more than talk to beat me."

"Let's see if you can land a hit on me."

"Ah now I remember, you had that freakish ability, to turn yourself into water, right?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me, if that was the case how did Orchimaru capture you? Are you sure you're strong enough to carry all of our swords. I know Raiga is dead, so there's another free sword, because I don't think you can beat us yet, my dear little student. How pathetic is that? I mean our dear Kyubbi boy over there has already killed two…"

"Which means I'll have to settle for killing the five of you remaining, Senpai."

"Nice math but I would love to see you try it. Unfortunately, you had to pick the toughest opponent as your first target? It will be a shame if I kill you before you get a chance to even killing one member." Kisame said as he unwrapped the bandages covering his sword.

"But I will kill you." Suigetsu stated confidently as he pulled his sword off his back.

"Tsk, so impatient. You should always listen to your Senpais. Anyways I think you should have gone for Chōjūrō first, I heard he's working for our lovely ex-village's beautful new Mizukage." Kisame teased.

"I know. I can't believe our village has become so weak to let such a nice girl become the Mizukage, it seems like we are trying to become a Konoha clone."

"Ah, maybe. But politics bore me, I believe you would like to kill me, or have you given up?"

"You wish I gave up."

"Ah no, I like fighting, I'm just not murder obsessed like you."

"Such harsh words, Senpai. But don't worry, I'll only mutailate your body a bit, I can't have the parts of your body too hard to find or I'll never be able to make enough soup for all these people…" Suigetsu said as he indicated with his head to the Akatsuki who had just arrived.

Kisame smiled, his teeth glinting in the sun, "I don't think I'll taste good, I just look like a shark…But enough talking, I know you like beating the shit out of people just as much as I do."

Suigetsu laughed, "Hai Senpai."

* * *

Hmm change in mood, ne? Itachi vs Sasuke was so serious so i felt that this chapter needed some Suigetsu...

Anywhos some stuff from the new manga (Chōjūrō is actually a person part of the seven swordsmen...and so is the girl Mizukage...and about her being nice, shes always smiling but she makes a lot of death threats so I dunno...)

OH and i shot myself in the foot, I wanted to end this soon, but but I CANT LET ITACHI BE A BAD GUYY (so some hints in there) so yeah Tobi got dragged into this...oops...now he needs to be involved cuz i cant let all those wonderful hints and clues go to waste...

and a sidenote, i've never watched the anime so i have no idea who Raiga is, but Narutopedia told me about him ^^)

R&R 3


	28. Chapter 28

I'm back!! And I mean it!! And I shall tell you why I mean it at the end of this chappy :)

Now go R&R :P Cuz first up is Kisame vs Suigetsu

Oh yeah _'This means peoples thoughts' _

* * *

"Godamn it!" Suigetsu sweared as Kisame easily dodged his attack.

Kisame smiled, "Is that all you got? I know I trained you better than this…"

"Shut up! This sword is fucking heavy…" Suigetsu complained as he searched for his water bottle.

"Oh? Are we already tired?"

"You wish fish-face."

"Is that anyway to talk to your teacher? I guess it's about time I taught you a lesson." Kisame said as he put Samehada onto his back, freeing his hands, "WATER RELEASE: EXPLODING WATER COLLIDING WAVE!" He screamed.

"Shit…" Suigetsu swore as he saw Kisame riding a giant wave of water towards him. He jumped in the air to avoid the incoming waves, landing on top of the newly formed lake. He looked over to Kisame to see him once again taking Samehada off his back.

"Ha, is that all you got? The big bad Kisame Hoshugaki and his amazing lake forming powers! Ooooh I'm so scared…"

"Hmm, I guess you really are stupid. That justu wasn't meant to hurt you; I would be embarrassed if such a technique took you out. It just turned this field into an advantage for me." Kisame said as he charged towards Suigetsu.

'_Hmmm, a direct attach, just my style.' _Suigetsu thought as he swung his sword around to slice Kisame through the stomach. A look of surprise crossed Kisame's face as the sword came towards his side at lightning speed. Suigetsu smiled, the sun reflecting off his sharp teeth, "Goodbye Sensei." He said as he moved his sword into Kisame's stomach. As soon the sword hit Kisame's side, he turned into water, _'Shit.'_

"Did you really think I'd die that quickly?" Kisame yelled as he swung his sword down from behind Suigetsu. The sword shaved most the skin off his right shoulder and as Suigetsu yelled out in pain he was knocked below the surface of the water.

Kisame smirked as he put his hand on the surface of the water before yelling, "WATER STYLE: FIVE SHARK FEEDING FREENZY!"

'_Shit.' _Suigetsu thought as the sharks charged towards him. He started trying to swim back to surface when one of the sharks bit his right forearm and dragged him back down, _'Shit, now my right arm is basically useless and I'm in his trap with no way out…Oh wait, he's not the only water-nin here…time to show off my talent…It's my only shot, I hope it works…' _He thought as he transformed his entire body into water. He waited till he floated up to the surface before transforming back to his normal form."

Kisame smiled, "How clever, however; now not only can you not use your right arm, your little escape attempt left you low on chakra, and you left your sword at the bottom of the water."

Suigetsu laughed, "I don't need both arms or a sword to beat you. And I still have plenty of chakra, my water form just makes me thirsty…" He said reaching for a drink.

Kisame smirked, "Don't let your guard down so easily, kid." He lectured as he brought his sword down onto Suigetsu's left arm.

Suigetsu smiled as he turned his arm into water, "Oh don't worry sensei, I won't."

"Really kid, cuz I see an opening…" Kisame said as he used a clone to shave most of the skin of Suigetsu's back."

Suigetsu collapsed in pain as Kisame kicked him into a nearby rock, "Pathetic." He said as he turned towards Naruto, "Alright whose next?"

"It's not over yet," Suigetsu screamed as he jabbed a kunai into Kisame's arm.

Kisame smirked as he pulled the kunai out of his arm, "You really don't give up…It would be annoying if you managed to do some damage, so I might as well shave off your other arm." He said as he ran Samehada down the length of Suigetsu's arm. "Hmm, Samehada likes the taste of your chakra and your blood, I might as well shave off your legs well I'm at it"

Just as he was about to cut up Suigetsu left leg, his sword was blocked by a kunai, "You bastard!" Naruto roared as his blue eyes bled to red and the cuts on his cheeks became deeper.

"Haha, the Kyubbi boy, hopefully you'll be more fun than my student over here…"

"N-Naruto…Save Pinky…Sh-Sharky over here is m-mine" Suigetsu whispered before he passed out into a half-water, half-human state.

"Tobi is a good boy who will not let you take pretty pink-haired lady!" Tobi yelled at Naruto.

"TOBI WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kisame yelled, "So Tobi, are you all the backup Pein sent?"

"Yes senpai! Tobi thinks it is because Leader knows Tobi is a good boy and will make sure no one takes pretty pink-haired lady!"

Red-Chakra began swirling around Naruto, "So it's just you two I have to take out? Jugo, Karin distract Fish-face, I'm getting Sakura-chan back! Believe it!"

"Tobi knows you are strong, because you like the color orange, just like Tobi! It is pretty isn't it? Tobi likes your outfit, but in Akatsuki they wouldn't let Tobi wear all orange, so since Tobi is a good boy, he wore the black and red cloak just like they told him! But Tobi got to keep his mask, so he is happy!"

'_How did this clown get into Akatsuki?' _Naruto thought to himself. '_Oh well easy to get Sakura-chan back'_

Naruto rushed at Tobi with a rasengan, and was surprised to see him not even bother trying to dodge, _'This guy is an idiot…' _He thoughts as he was inches away from Tobi. He yelled out RASENGAN as the ball of chakra was about to hit and to Naruto's surprise the attack went right through him. "What the?" He yelled out as he fell through Tobi.

"Tobi is sorry, but you can't win. You will never land a hit on Tobi, no you won't."

'_I guess there is a reason this moron is in Akatsuki…'_

* * *

Waahhh I had to make Suigetsu lose…And pretty badly too…I'm sorry but I don't think he can come close to matching up with Kisame…yet…

And about why I'm back is the same reason every single other author is going to be updating slower!! Woot!! Its cut of school (boooo) and since I'm back in school, I'll need something to procrastinate and the answer is FanFiction…See when I get time off, I'm busy with work and friends and so I don't update but when I'm in school I only have work and homework (plus since I work at Six Flags my job only lasts till November 1st ( :( I actually love my job, its sooo much fun) and when I'm in school I write to put off homework…

Anywhos Itachi vs Sasuke is next…So keep R&Ring!!

P.S. Narutopedia was my best friend while writing this chapter…All of Kisame's moves come from his fight with Gai…And just random other little things….I need to work on writing fight scenes thou…I suck at it :\

P.P.S. I really like Tobi and really really hate Madara…Like go look at profile pic…Its cute right? Anyways I had a blast writing him talking cuz it was fun…I really don't know why I liked it so much, tell me if I did a good job, okay? Cuz I think I did, but I might of made Tobi say Tobi is a good boy too much…I'm not sure…


	29. Chapter 29

As I said in my replies to reviews recently, I'm backkkkk

YAY!!

Now go Read and Enjoy, and dropping of a review or two is always nice :D

Anywhos, its Sasukes turn to fight Itachi, and theres not a lot to meat or humor to this chappy, but its setting everything up ^^

* * *

The brothers charged at each other again, the clash of metal rang through the air.

'_Goddamn it, nothing works on him.'_

Sasuke jumped back a few feet, his breaths coming in pants, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He clutched his arm, trying to numb the pain, ignoring the blood soaking the grass at his feet. He noted with a smirk that Itachi was also struggling to catch his breath, and that his arm and torso were also bleeding.

'_Smug bastard. Now he will see why it is foolish to underestimate me, I have lived off his words, fed my hatred and now, I am finally strong enough to beat this bastard of a brother.'_

His Sharingan saw Itachi's eyes shift slightly to the left, where Suigetsu and Kisame were currently battling. His eyes slowly observed the situation, and grimly noted the Naruto starting to glow red, next to Suigetsu lying unconsciously on the ground.

Sasuke boldly looked into his brother's deadly eyes, "Tell me why."

"Why what? There are many things I could tell you off…"

"Bastard. Don't play dumb with me, Itachi" Sasuke growled, spitting out Itachi's name as though it was a vulgar curse, "Why the hell did you murder our family?"

"To test the limits of my pow…"

"Bulshit." He interrupted, "What's the real reason? What does that asshole holding Sakura have to do with it?"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, "You are more perceptive then I thought, but as I said earlier, it is not my place to tell, and it would be best to you to focus on our fight, not our history…" Itachi said as a clone held a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke elbowed the clone in the stomach causing it to disappear with a faint pop, his attention was drawn back into the battle and he didn't notice a single Sharingan eye glaring at him from inside the eyehole of an orange mask.

'_That didn't go as planned, I knew I would eventually have to tell him, now it is much too soon. With Itachi's blindness, he won't survive this battle, however; maybe I can convince the younger Uchiha to help me, I just have to use the right words and leverage. And if I am not mistaken that leverage is lying helplessly in my arms…' _"Tobi" thought evilly as he glared at Sakura. He smiled, although the mask obscured it and no one was close enough to see the edges of his eye crinkle, as he turned his attention back to the brothers.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the battlefield, _'Shit. How could I have taken my eyes off him? Of course he's gone, he's Itachi. Not some second-rate ninja. I just wanted to make sure my Sakura was okay…If these bastards touched her I will make sure I kill them all slowly and painfully...Shit, where is he? This is what Itachi meant about bonds, isn't it…'_

Itachi smirked as he appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of his brother. Roughly grabbing his shoulder as made Sasuke look up, trapping him inside Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke soon found himself drifting in to a familiar world of black and red. His eyes narrowed as he found himself as a little boy again, helpless to stop anything. He knew this room, the bedroom of his parents, and he knew that in a few seconds he would watch Itachi mercilessly kill his parents, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He felt weak and useless again, unable to stop the impending deaths He screamed in horror as he watched his mother's limp body fall to the floor. This was the scene that had haunted his dreams every night, motivated his hatred for Itachi.

He knew what would happen next, yet it never happened, the world around him slowly faded. The red and black fading away, clearing the way back to the real world. Sasuke stared in shock as blood slowly covered his right arm. He looked at the source, finally locating the hand, his hand, clutching a kunai, stabbed into Itachi's heart.

Itachi looked at his shocked brother and smiled, blood leaking from his the edges of his mouth, "You have grown strong. But I'm sorry Sasuke…This is the last time" He slowly reached up, Sasuke flinching back reflexivly into a fighting stance. Itachi laughed softly before poking his younger brother on the forehead, before gently closing his eyes.

Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand, leaving the kunai emended in the black fabric of the Akatsuki cloak covering Itachi's chest. And watched with haunted eyes as his brother fell silently to the ground. Before looking blankly at the sky, wondering if his ancestors were finally in peace, and trying to find happiness from killing his brother, his old role-model. He found none, so he turned his eyes to the orange-masked ninja holding his love, blaming him for his lack of relief.

* * *

Tobi frowned. This was not good, Itachi was down, and Kisame was fighting the kyuubi. He looked around for the red-headed girl before spotting her cowering behind a rock.

_'The pathetic brat is probably looking for a hole in Kisame's defence. Good thing there isn't one, nor will there be until he runs out of stamina, and that won't happen for a long time.'_

He turned to face the incoming Uchiha brat. A plan forming in his mind.

"Oh no. Don't come over here Itachi-san's little brother. No. Tobi doesn't want to fight you without his hands, cuz you took down Itachi-san. And Tobi knows he was strong. And Itachi told Tobi to hold the pink-headed lady. And Tobi is a good boy and listens. So Tobi can't fight you without his arms and still win. So he won't fight you."

_'What the hell is up with the idiot?' _Sasuke growled. "I don't care what Itachi told you. And I know it doesn't matter, because either way Sakura is coming back with me. But first, why did Itachi kill my clan?"

Saskue heard "Tobi" chuckle darkly before answering in a voice lower then his normal cheery one, "If you want to know I'll tell you. And I'll even give you back this girl. And tell you a secret about her. But you have to met me alone, find a way to get away from your team, I'll leave a trail from here that I know you can fallow..."

Sasuke glared before muttering, "Fine."

The man again chuckled before turning towards Kisame's and Naruto's fight, "KISAME-SAN!!!" He yelled, reverting back to his cheery voice. "Tobi has bad news. Leader-sama won't be happy. Oh no he won't. Itachi is dead. And we can't take out the kyuubi and Itachi's little brother and the red-head with only the two of us. But fear not! Tobi has a plan! As long as we have the pretty pink-haired lady, they will fallow. And since Tobi is not hurt and you have lots of chakra we can outrun them. And fight them better later!"

Kisame glared at Tobi for a second, trying to figure out when and where idiotic, innocent little Tobi could have figured out a good plan. He decided to figure it out later, remembering that even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while, so nodded his head at Tobi as they both disappeared off into the distance.

* * *

*Cowers behind a rock* Don't kill me!! I'm back and guess what! I'm planning to update weekly, and maybe finish this story up by the new year!

And ewwww I'm hiding in the same fashion as Karin...yucky yucky yucky

Anywhos reviews pleaseeeeeeeeee :3


End file.
